Lágrimas de hielo 2
by Khira-chan
Summary: Doce años después, Hanamichi y Kaede siguen juntos y juegan ambos en la ACB. La temporada ha terminado y ahora están de vacaciones... pero estas no seran tan tranquilas como hubieran deseado... Yaoi. RuHanaRu
1. I

**Lágrimas de hielo 2**

_Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk por Khira _

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue.

Advertencia: Contiene yaoi, es decir, relaciones chico-chico.

* * *

**I.**

Eran casi las once de la mañana, pero gracias a las gruesas cortinas el dormitorio permanecía en penumbras y no hacía mucho calor. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, sólo para comprobar que Kaede ya no estaba con él.

"Este kitsune… no sabe lo que significa estar de vacaciones."

Y es que después de meses de entrenamientos extenuantes, partidos clasificatorios, viajes y play-offs, la temporada de la liga ACB donde ambos jugaban por fin había terminado. Pero este año, en lugar de volver a Japón unas semanas para descansar y ver a los amigos, decidieron comprarse una casita en la costa y pasar allí el verano. Lo cierto es que desde que la prensa japonesa publicara una noticia falsa que casi le costó su relación con Kaede, además de provocarle al moreno una recaída y una crisis de ansiedad muy fuerte, Hanamichi no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a su país.

El lugar elegido para reponer energías fue la isla de Mallorca, concretamente una pequeña y tranquila urbanización llamada Sa Rápita, formada en su mayoría por chalets unifamiliares, donde ni siquiera se podían construir hoteles a pesar de tener cerca unas playas preciosas. En toda la urbanización sólo había unos cuantos bares y restaurantes y una discoteca, y apenas pasaban apenas coches por las calles, sólo niños en bicicleta. Era casi el paraíso.

Bostezó y se estiró en la cama. Después fijó su vista en el pequeño calendario de pared que colgaba a un lado de la habitación. Aunque no tuviera la fecha disimuladamente marcada, estaba seguro de que no se le habría olvidado.

Ese día cumplían un año de casados.

Quién se lo iba a decir a finales de su primer año de secundaria alta, después de meses de peleas y odio irracional por su parte, que doce años después estaría felizmente casado con Kaede Rukawa?

Y todo gracias al país donde se encontraban, España, que les había concedido la nacionalidad y por lo tanto el derecho a casarse allí, donde a la hora de contraer matrimonio ya no importaba que dos personas fueran del mismo sexo, sólo que se amaran.

"Como nosotros", pensó Hanamichi con una sonrisa. En doce años sólo habían permanecido uno separados, cuando después de terminar sus estudios en la Universidad de Philadelphia en Estados Unidos, Kaede de Arquitectura y Hanamichi de Magisterio, y tras cinco años espectaculares jugando en la NCAA, el primero fichó por los Boston Celtics y el segundo por el Winterthur FC Barcelona. Kaede fue el que peor llevó la separación, y la temporada siguiente, gracias a Yohei, el que ahora era el representante de ambos, consiguió fichar por el DKV Joventut, un equipo muy próximo al de Sakuragi pues además de ser ambos de la ACB tenían la sede en la misma provincia, Barcelona.

Un ruido interrumpió sus recuerdos. Era el sonido del agua al correr; venía del patio trasero, así que Hana supo que Kaede había llegado de su entrenamiento matutino y se estaba duchando con la manguera.

Sólo de imaginarse a su koibito desnudo y con el agua recorriendo su piel el cuerpo de Sakuragi comenzó a reaccionar; y es que a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo juntos la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro no había disminuido ni un poco. En ese momento Hanamichi estaba desnudo precisamente porque se habían pasado casi toda la noche haciendo el amor.

Poco después escuchó ruidos en la cocina, y una idea cruzó por su mente. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, y lo más sigilosamente que pudo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina de puntillas, donde estaba su kitsune con el pelo mojado y en camiseta y calzoncillos, preparando el desayuno. Cuando llegó a él le abrazó por la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con fuerza, Kaede del susto dio un respingo y dejó caer el cuchillo con el que estaba untando una tostada de mantequilla.

- Buenos días – rió el pelirrojo.

- Serás… Vaya susto me has dado… - dijo Kaede con una sonrisa.

- Feliz aniversario, mi amor… - susurró en su oído.

- Feliz aniversario, Hana…

Kaede intentó darse la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su do'aho, pero este no le dejó.

- Qué estás…? – se interrumpió al notar la desnuda erección de Hanamichi frotándose en sus nalgas y un pequeño sonrojo inundó sus mejillas.

- Te pasa algo, kitsune? – preguntó el chico más alto con burla.

- No… Aaahhh! – gimió al notar la mano de Hanamichi acariciar su propio miembro por encima de los calzoncillos.

- Te gusta?

- Sí…

Hanamichi continuó masajeándole, cada vez con más fuerza, mientras con la otra mano seguía sujetándole fuertemente por la cintura. Tras unos minutos, complacido por los gemidos cada vez más fuertes que estaba provocando, le soltó un momento sólo para bajarle los calzoncillos, que quedaron enrodillados a sus pies.

Animado por Hanamichi, que le empujaba con una rodilla, Kaede sacó un pie de los calzoncillos y separó las piernas mientras apoyaba un codo en la encimera, inclinándose. Hanamichi lamió dos de sus dedos y los introdujo suavemente en su interior para prepararle, mientras Kaede empezaba a masturbarse furiosamente.

- Házmelo ya… - jadeó después de pocos minutos.

Hanamichi no se hizo de rogar, sacó sus dedos y agarrándole de la cadera le penetró lentamente. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerle el amor de forma salvaje y lastimarlo, pues la postura animaba demasiado a ello. Se contuvo lo más que pudo y tras unos minutos de embestirle alcanzó el orgasmo; sin salir todavía de su interior se inclinó sobre su espalda, apartó la mano con la que el kitsune se estaba masturbando y continuó él hasta que Kaede también terminó.

Se dejaron caer al suelo medio abrazados, sudando y respirando trabajosamente.

- Me acababa de duchar… - se quejó Kaede con una mueca divertida.

- Bueno, pues nos duchamos juntos ahora… - dijo Hanamichi mientras le lamía el cuello.

- Pues vamos ya, que tenía el desayuno ya preparado.

Kaede se levantó el primero y ayudó a Hanamichi a hacer lo mismo. Salieron por la puerta de la cocina, que daba directamente al patio, y allí Kaede terminó de desnudarse quitándose la camiseta. Desenrolló de nuevo la manguera y sin avisar le dio al grifo de agua fría y apuntó directamente a la cabeza del pelirrojo.

- AAARGGHHH! – gritó Hanamichi intentando desviar el chorro con las manos – Está muy fría!

El moreno se limitó a partirse de risa sin dejar de apuntarle.

- Teme kitsune!

- Es mi venganza por el susto que me has dado antes! – rió.

Hanamichi consiguió avanzar hacia él a través del chorro de agua e inició un forcejeo para hacerse con el control de la manguera. Después de varios minutos de luchas, risas y besos, consiguieron ducharse y luego se fueron a desayunar.

oooooooo

La costumbre española a la que mejor se habían adaptado era la siesta veraniega. Y en Sa Rápita parecía un acto sagrado: entre las cuatro y las cinco de la tarde no se escuchaba ni un alma por la calle. Por supuesto, el que estaba más encantado con cumplir con esa costumbre era Kaede.

Eran ya las cinco y media cuando Hanamichi se despertó y, arriesgándose a recibir un manotazo de desagrado, zarandeó suavemente a Kaede.

- Qué hacemos esta tarde? – preguntó Hanamichi – Te apetece ir a la playa?

- Vale… - murmuró Kaede mientras se estiraba en la cama – A cuál?

- A la de Sa Rápita, a Ses Covetes… me da igual, la que prefieras.

- Por qué no a la de Es Trenc?

- A la nudista? – exclamó – Ni hablar!

- Por qué no? – rió el kitsune.

- Ya llamamos demasiado la atención en bañador como para encima ir por la playa desnudos…

- Ya ya, lo que te pasa es que te da corte…

Pero tenía razón el do'aho. Dos orientales de metro noventa, uno con el pelo teñido de rojo fuego, no pasaban precisamente desapercibidos. Llevaban dos semanas allí y de momento la prensa aún no les había descubierto, pero sí lo hacían, mejor que no les pillaran en cueros por la playa. La prensa española también era muy sensacionalista y seguro que saldrían en portada, y eso a sus clubes no les haría ninguna gracia.

- Y si vamos a la Colònia de Sant Jordi? – preguntó Hanamichi.

- Está muy lejos para ir en bicicleta – objetó Kaede.

- Bueno, pues vamos en coche.

Kaede hizo una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba ir en coche si no era absolutamente necesario, Hanamichi lo sabía y aún así siempre le insistía.

- No pongas esa cara – se quejó Hanamichi.

- Sabes que no me gusta ir en coche.

- Dirás que sé que te da miedo ir en coche…

- Eso no es cierto! – exclamó.

- Ah no? Entonces explícame porqué con 28 años aún no te has sacado el carnet.

- Déjame en paz.

Kaede se levantó de la cama pero Hanamichi en un rápido movimiento lo volvió a tumbar sobre ella y se colocó encima.

- No te enfades, por favor – le pidió con su mejor expresión de corderito degollado, a la que sabía que Kaede no se resistiría – Vamos hoy con el coche a la playa, y lo que queda de semana haremos cada día lo que tú quieras.

- Estamos a sábado… - gruñó Kaede intentando parecer enfadado, pero su media sonrisa lo delataba.

- Pues tendrás que aprovechar mañana… - sonrió el pelirrojo.

- Ya aprovecharé ya…

Después de un furioso beso, ambos se levantaron y se pusieron el bañador y encima una camiseta. Salieron de la casa y entraron en el garaje, donde les esperaba el flamante Audi orgullo de Hanamichi, y que a pesar de las quejas de Kaede conducía con demasiada emoción, y diez minutos después llegaban a la Colònia de Sant Jordi, un pueblo cercano y más grande pero mucho más turístico que Sa Rápita.

La playa de la Colònia de Sant Jordi, como todas las de la zona, estaba a rebosar. Aún así encontraron un hueco y después de ponerse crema mutuamente y aprovechar para meterse mano, se tumbaron en las toallas para tomar el sol.

- Vamos esta noche a cenar a Ca'n Pep para celebrar nuestro aniversario? – preguntó Hanamichi incorporándose en la toalla al cabo de un rato hasta quedar sentado.

- Mmmm… - murmuró Kaede, que estaba boca abajo en la toalla.

Hanamichi le miró un momento y comprobó envidioso que el kitsune ya estaba más moreno que él. Luego paseó la vista por la playa y su mirada se detuvo en una pareja de mallorquines, un hombre y una mujer de unos treinta años, que hablaban y jugaban con sus hijos en la arena cerca de donde estaban.

Contempló a los chiquillos extasiado. La niña tendría unos cuatro años, y el niño unos siete.

Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar que él no podría tener hijos biológicos con Kaede; pero le amaba demasiado como para renunciar a él por esa razón. Además siempre les quedaba la adopción, y en España desde que se aprobó la ley de igualdad entre matrimonios heterosexuales y homosexuales no tendrían porqué tener ningún problema para conseguirlo.

Miró de nuevo a su pareja, que seguía medio dormitando en la toalla ajeno a sus pensamientos, y tuvo el repentino impulso de proponérselo.

- Kae…

- Mmmm…

- Que te parece si adoptamos un niño?

Desde su posición Hanamichi no lo vio, pero Kaede abrió los ojos como platos. Siguió estático un momento, y luego se dio la vuelta y se incorporó, mirándole desconcertado.

- Cómo…? – balbuceó.

- Ya me has oído – repuso calmadamente el pelirrojo.

- P-pero… a qué viene eso?

- Viene a que quiero ser padre.

Kaede continuó mirándole un momento sin decir nada, y luego desvió la vista hacia el mar.

- Lo sé – musitó.

Hanamichi no se sorprendió.

- Y tú? – preguntó esperanzado – Quieres ser padre?

Kaede tardó en contestar. Hanamichi empezó a tener miedo de su respuesta, pero para su alivio vio de pronto como el chico más bajo sonreía levemente.

- Sí… - murmuró finalmente. Y entonces su sonrisa se hizo más amplia – Sí, me gustaría…

Hanamichi no se contuvo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Gracias… - susurró en su oído.

- No me las des… - dijo Kaede respondiendo al abrazo – Crees que seremos unos buenos padres…?

- Por supuesto que sí… seremos los mejores…

* * *

**N/A: **Holaa! No lo he podido evitar! Me voy a matar yo misma por empezar otro fic antes de terminar los que tengo en marcha, pero repito, no lo he podido evitar. El otro día estuve pensando porqué siempre tenían que acabar estos dos tortolitos en la NBA, de acuerdo que es la mejor liga del mundo, pero que demonios, y que hay de la liga profesional de baloncesto española, la ACB? No será tan espectacular, pero también tiene su prestigio! Viva la ACB y viva España! XD Y ahora después de este arrebato patriótico, aclararles que todos los lugares aquí descritos son reales, y es que Sa Rápita es mi lugar de veraneo jejeje. Me estoy aficionando a escribir sobre estos dos de mayorcitos, y para ahorrarme el inicio de su relación, que mejor que hacer una continuación de uno de mis fics? Así que escogí 'Lágrimas de hielo' porque era la historia que más me convenía para desarrollar la idea que tengo en mente. Porque por supuesto, aunque este capítulo haya sido tan romanticón, ya me conocen… aunque quizás en este fic les doy una sorpresa y cambio mi 'modus operanti' XDD. Ah, y perdón por el título tan original… soy malísima poniendo títulos, y además así no hay confusiones…

Besos

Khira


	2. II

**Lágrimas de hielo 2**

**II.**

El restaurante Ca'n Pep estaba situado en primera línea del mar. Tuvieron suerte y a pesar de estar bastante lleno pudieron sentarse en la terraza. Durante toda la cena no dejaron de hablar de la decisión que habían tomado horas antes.

- Y que prefieres, un niño o una niña? – preguntó Hanamichi.

- No lo sé… es que son tan diferentes… - respondió Kaede.

- Y si adoptamos un niño y una niña?

- Ey ey, poco a poco…

Hanamichi rió y luego miró hacia el mar, tan oscuro a esas horas que se confundía con el negro cielo. De pronto se puso serio.

- Si es una niña, me gustaría llamarla Sayuri, como mi madre… - musitó.

La madre de Hanamichi había muerto hacía cuatro años de un cáncer fulminante. Era normal que cada vez que pensaba en ella el pelirrojo se entristeciera, sobretodo porque no pudo estar a su lado todo el tiempo que habría querido.

- Me parece bien… - murmuró Kaede en voz baja.

- Y si es un niño, eliges tú el nombre – dijo Hanamichi mirándole de nuevo con una sonrisa, pero aún seguía triste.

- Eike… - dijo el moreno con la misma sonrisa.

- Me parece bien…

oooooooo

Después de cenar volvieron a casa dando un paseo. El restaurante al que habían ido a celebrar su aniversario no quedaba muy lejos y por eso habían ido andando. Lo cierto es que en esa pequeña urbanización ningún sitio quedaba lejos de otro.

Nada más entrar en el dormitorio, Kaede se abalanzó literalmente sobre Hanamichi, haciéndole caer en la cama de espaldas.

- Y esto? – preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado, aunque igualmente encantado de ese arrebato pasional de su zorro.

- Ya son más de las doce – dijo Kaede – Así que ya estamos a domingo…

Nada más decir esto, Rukawa frotó su cuerpo contra el de Sakuragi, provocando una rápida reacción en ambos. El pelirrojo gimió quedamente.

- Y esta noche vamos a hacer lo que yo quiera… - continuó el chico de ojos azules con una sonrisa pervertida.

- Mmmm… - gimió Sakuragi de nuevo – Ya lo veremos…

Rukawa atrapó sus labios posesivamente, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos, arrancando más y más gemidos al pelirrojo, quien estaba tan sorprendido y a la vez complacido por su actitud que no se dio cuenta de que le había alzado los brazos situando las manos casi tocando la cabecera de forja de la cama hasta que sintió algo frío tocar su muñeca a la vez que se escuchaba un extraño 'click'.

- Pero qué…? – demasiado tarde, al momento se oyó otro 'click'.

- Quedamos que esta noche haremos lo que yo quiera – sonrió el kitsune sentándose sobre sus muslos.

Sakuragi quiso bajar los brazos pero algo frío y metálico se lo impidió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás lo más que pudo para comprobar que efectivamente tenía unas esposas en las muñecas pasadas a través de uno de los barrotes de la cama.

- De dónde has sacado esto! – exclamó forcejeando inútilmente para soltarse.

- De nuestro vecino Joan, el policía – la sonrisa de Rukawa no desaparecía ni a la de tres.

- Te las ha dejado así como así? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Hicimos un pequeño trato…

- Que trato?

- Un balón y una camiseta autografiados para su hijo a cambio de dejarme las esposas por esta noche.

Las mejillas de Sakuragi se tiñeron de rojo intenso al imaginar lo que estaría pensando su vecino Joan de ellos.

- Y os entendisteis? – preguntó al recordar las dificultades que tenían ambos con el idioma.

- El lenguaje de signos es internacional…

Cansado de hablar, Rukawa decidió pasar a la acción. Se inclinó sobre su marido y de un tirón le desabrochó la camisa, haciendo que varios botones salieran despedidos, y descubriendo su perfecto torso con sus bien marcados abdominales.

- Eh! – se quejó Sakuragi divertido – Esta camisa me gustaba mucho!

- Tienes cinco más iguales… - dijo Rukawa antes de comenzar a morder sus tetillas sin piedad.

Sakuragi estaba cada vez más excitado. No era muy habitual que Kaede tomara la iniciativa de esa manera, pero cuando eso sucedía tenía que reconocer que no le importaba en absoluto ser el uke. Y evidentemente aquella noche iba a serlo.

Tras varios minutos de tortura, Rukawa abandonó sus tetillas para bajar muy lentamente por su abdomen, dando pequeños mordiscos y lametones. Cuando llegó al ombligo metió su lengua en él, haciendo movimientos circulares. Sakuragi arqueaba la espalda de puro placer, con su erección intentando traspasar la tela de sus pantalones.

- Ki-kitsune… aahh… - gemía sin parar.

Sin abandonar su ombligo, Rukawa desabrochó sus pantalones y los del pelirrojo. Luego sí que detuvo sus húmedas caricias para incorporarse un poco y sacarse la camisa de manera sensual.

- Mmm… Tienes suerte de tenerme atado… - gruñó el pelirrojo con gesto pícaro.

- Lo sé – dijo simplemente.

Lanzó la camisa al otro lado de la habitación y a continuación le bajó los pantalones junto con los bóxers azules que llevaba, dejando su henchido miembro al descubierto.

Kaede se inclinó de nuevo y Hanamichi, pensando que iba a hacerle una felación, cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de la íntima caricia. Pero en lugar de eso notó los labios húmedos de su koi recorrer la parte interior de sus muslos, depositando pequeños besos en su morena piel. No es que no le gustara, pero no era eso lo que quería.

- Kae… no seas malo… anda… - jadeó arqueando un poco la espalda.

Pero Rukawa le ignoró y continuó besando la piel de alrededor de su sexo, sin llegar a rozarlo en ningún momento.

- Kae… por favor… - gimió al borde de la locura.

Por fin Kaede accedió a su petición y de improviso envolvió su miembro con la boca, arrancando un sonoro jadeo a Hanamichi.

Los labios del kitsune empezaron a deslizarse con rapidez sobre el glande, parando de vez en cuando se entretenía dando pequeños lametones. Lo único en lo que Sakuragi era capaz de pensar era en soltarse para sujetarle la cabeza con las manos y obligarle a profundizar. Al notar Rukawa que Sakuragi estaba intentando liberarse se detuvo.

- No pares! – exclamó el pelirrojo.

Rukawa le contempló divertido mientras se quitaba los pantalones y sus bóxers blancos. Luego se colocó sobre él hasta posar sus labios sobre el lóbulo de la oreja, a la vez que alargaba el brazo hacia la mesilla para coger un tubo de lubricante.

- No se te ocurra darme órdenes… - susurró con falso enojo.

Se separó de nuevo, con los ojos castaños clavados en él, y untó tanto su propio miembro como dos de sus dedos con la fría crema. Dejó el tubo de nuevo en la mesilla, y con delicadeza empezó a preparar la entrada de Sakuragi. A pesar de eso no pudo evitar que le doliera un poco, pues no estaba tan acostumbrado como él.

- Preparado? – preguntó después de unos minutos.

Hanamichi simplemente asintió, y Kaede se acomodó entre sus piernas para penetrarlo. Lentamente se introdujo del todo en él, solo para salir de nuevo y volver a penetrarlo, cada vez con más fuerza. El pelirrojo suspiraba y gemía, no solo por la invasión de su cuerpo sino también porque su miembro había quedado atrapado entre sus vientres y el roce le estaba volviendo loco.

Rukawa apoyó las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hanamichi, mientras le embestía y contemplaba complacido el rostro extasiado de su do'aho, con los ojos castaños entrecerrados.

Pocos minutos bastaron para que Sakuragi explotara de placer. Rukawa notó como el cuerpo entero de Sakuragi se tensaba al hacerlo y también la humedad entre sus vientres. Se inclinó más sobre él para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja al mismo tiempo que le embestía más fuerte aún, y poco después él también terminaba en un estremecedor orgasmo.

Salió de él con cuidado y se dejó caer encima con suavidad, con la cabeza ladeada apoyada en su pecho, notando su respiración tan agitada como la suya. Permanecieron inmóviles durante unos segundos, recuperándose, hasta que Sakuragi empezó a temerse que el zorro se quedara dormido.

- E-ey kitsune… no te duermas que tienes que desatarme…

- Mmm… - murmuró por toda respuesta el aludido.

- Kaedeee! – exclamó arqueando la espalda de golpe de tal manera que Kaede por poco no rodó fuera de la cama.

- Vale, vale… - sonrió sentándose en un lado de la cama. De pronto su semblante se demudó – Oh, mierda…

- Qué pasa?

- Le pedí las esposas a Joan, pero se me olvidó pedirle las llaves…

Sakuragi observó a Rukawa durante un momento, viendo como se rascaba la cabeza como diciendo 'Qué despistado que soy'.

- QUÉ! – gritó finalmente con el rostro desencajado.

Pero Rukawa abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó una pequeña llave plateada.

- Era una broma – dijo balanceando la llave por delante de su cara e intentando aguantar la risa.

- Pero serás…!

Después de una retahíla de 'temes' y 'baka kitsunes', Rukawa finalmente se acercó a las muñecas de Sakuragi con la llave en su mano y abrió las esposas dejándole libre. El pelirrojo se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama y se acarició las muñecas mientras Rukawa dejaba las esposas y la llave en el interior del cajón.

- Te han hecho daño en las…?

Pero Rukawa no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque apenas se giró de nuevo hacia Sakuragi este en un rápido movimiento le agarró de los hombros y le tumbó de espaldas en la cama colocándose él encima, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le inmovilizó los brazos y le penetró de una sola estocada.

- Aarggh! – gritó el kitsune echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

- Acaso creías que la noche terminaba aquí…? – jadeó Hanamichi en su oído.

Kaede no pudo contestar, pues las violentas embestidas con las que le empezó a obsequiar el pelirrojo le dejaron sin aire.

- Me voy a vengar por lo de las esposas… - continuó susurrándole – No te vas a poder sentar en una semana…

Un ahogado gemido escapó de los labios de Rukawa. Pero el frenético ritmo que se había impuesto Sakuragi provocó que apenas tardara un par de minutos en correrse por segunda vez, y se dejó caer exhausto sobre él, aplastándole con su peso, que era bastante superior.

Se quedaron quietos durante bastante rato, Sakuragi porque después de dos orgasmos estaba con la cabeza un poco ida, Rukawa porque estaba demasiado adolorido como para moverse.

A medida que la cabeza de Sakuragi iba despejándose, empezó a pensar que quizás se había pasado un poco, sobretodo al notar que el kitsune permanecía completamente inmóvil bajo él.

- Kae, estás bien? – preguntó incorporándose un poco y mirando a sus ojos cerrados.

Los ojos azules se abrieron, y Hanamichi se asustó al ver la expresión de enfado que mostraban. Rukawa se sacó a Sakuragi de encima de un empujón y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a salir del dormitorio, pero el brazo derecho del pelirrojo le detuvo.

- Kae, lo siento! – exclamó Sakuragi – Te he hecho daño, verdad?

- Pues claro que me has hecho daño, do'aho! – Rukawa se soltó de su agarre de un estirón – Pero no se trata de eso!

- Entonces…?

- Se trata de que has roto el trato! – al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Hanamichi añadió – Sólo tenías que dejarme a mi por esta noche! Sólo por esta noche! Pero como siempre has querido terminar dominando tú la situación!

- …

Sakuragi se quedó sin saber que decir, así que Rukawa se puso los bóxers lo más rápido que su adolorido trasero le permitió y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

El pelirrojo estuvo unos segundos estático, hasta que se vistió también con su ropa interior y fue a buscar a su kitsune. Pero antes cogió una cosa del cajón de la mesilla.

Lo encontró tumbado en el sofá del salón, con el mando en la mano a punto de encender el televisor. Pero Sakuragi se arrodilló enfrente suyo, impidiéndole ver la pantalla.

- Lo siento… – murmuró.

Rukawa se encogió de hombros, dejó caer el mando al suelo, cerró los ojos y se acomodó aún más en el sofá.

- Piensas dormir aquí?

- …

- Como quieras.

Rukawa abrió los ojos enseguida al escuchar un 'click'. El do'aho le había esposado su muñeca izquierda a su propia ídem derecha.

- Qué haces! – exclamó desconcertado.

- Si tú duermes aquí, yo también – dijo el pelirrojo con una de sus cálidas sonrisas especiales dedicadas a derretirle.

Rukawa suspiró con una leve sonrisa. Era imposible permanecer mucho tiempo enfadado con él.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Demasiado lemon? Qué pregunta más tonta… XDD Ahora en serio, sé que parece un fic destinado a describir la vida sexual de estos dos, pero no es así, mi intención es simplemente mostrar primero que a pesar de sus ya doce años de relación siguen locos el uno por el otro, aunque se peleen de vez en cuando, para preparar el camino hacia lo que será la verdadera trama de esta historia.

Lo de 'no podrás sentarte en una semana' creo que lo he leído en algún fic, si es así, siento el mini-plagio.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, creo que es la primera vez que describo una escena RuHana completa XD. Y os recuerdo que absolutamente todos los lugares descritos en este fic serán reales. Ahora a responder los reviews:

**Kaehana9: **Cierto, cierto XD Te importa que quizás use esa misma frase más adelante?

**Kinyoubi: **Pues sí, a ver si termino alguno antes de empezar con otro ''' que sino esto será un cacao de fics y de tramas que no veas… XD

**Elena: **Así como tengo medio planeado quizás solo se les vea de padres en el epílogo, pero también en otro epílogo de otra historia saldrán como padres, así que me lo tengo que pensar muy bien para que no queden parecidos.

**Sabrina: **Hola! A mí también me gustan las continuaciones, sobretodo de Slam Dunk (Inoue-sama, date por aludido y continua SD, por favoooor!) Intentaré continuar actualizando rápido, pero cuantos más fics, más difícil me será, así que a ver si termino alguno XD. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

**Haima: **Supongo que quizás recibiste una alerta de autora y pensaste que era una alerta del fic de 'heridas abiertas', no? Bueno, ya sabes que esta es otra historia, y espero te guste también. Besos!

**Nikie: **Tú también veraneas por ahí? Jejeje. Uff si yo me encontrara a Kae por la playa… lo violo XD. Muchos besos y gracias por el review! Espero que te guste esta continuación.

**Astrea: **Lo primero que pensé fue meterlos en el Menorca Bàsquet XD. Pero no, y no sé, me pareció que ahí donde están quedaban más cerquita de Mallorca, y me hizo tanta gracia que Oliver Aton fichara por el Barça de fútbol, que mira… me dije, vamos a meter a Hanamichi Sakuragi en el de baloncesto XD. No había pensado hacer un flashback de la boda, pero me ha parecido buena idea y además se me ha ocurrido el momento perfecto para ello… Y tal como dijiste tú en una respuesta a un review… piensa mal y acertarás… (y me confirmaste mi sospecha de porqué el padre de Ru dijo eso… eres cruel! pobre Rukawa! XDD). Lo que sí tenía pensado era explicar la noticia, tampoco es gran cosa, pero quería dejar un poco con la intriga jeje. En fin, espero que te guste la continuación, prueba un chute de nesquick en lugar de colacao y ya me contarás, ah, y Daniel Wu esta buenísimo!

Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	3. III

**Lágrimas de hielo 2**

**Por Khira**

**III.**

El sonido de la televisión le llegaba algo distante pero lo suficientemente alto como para escuchar las noticias al mismo tiempo que fregaba los platos. Terminó de aclarar unos vasos y al ir a colocarlos en la parte de arriba del escurridor, un doloroso pinchazo en su trasero le hizo exclamar un pequeño quejido. Kaede se estaba cobrando bien su ida de olla la noche de su aniversario: una semana de ser él el uke y hacer todas las tareas de la casa fue el 'castigo' que le impuso el kitsune como requisito indispensable para obtener completamente su perdón.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Sakuragi no se movió pensando que al estar Kaede en el salón lo descolgaría él, pero después de varios tonos empezó a dudarlo.

- Kae! – gritó girándose hacia donde estaba el salón – Coges el teléfono?

Nadie contestó y el teléfono continuaba sonando.

- Kaedeee! – volvió a gritar.

Ninguna respuesta. Sakuragi se secó rápidamente las manos con un trapo y acudió al salón rápidamente. Ahí vio que Rukawa estaba ya completamente dormido en el sofá echando la siesta, ni los molestos tonos del aparato telefónico le habían despertado. Vestido con un bañador y una camiseta sin tirantes, su zorrito se veía adorablemente joven.

Con una mano Sakuragi descolgó el teléfono y con la otra cogió un cojín del otro sofá y se lo aventó a Rukawa en la cara. Pensó que igualmente ni se inmutaría, pero extrañamente el kitsune se despertó y se incorporó un poco en el sofá con cara de pocos amigos. Iba a decirle cuatro cosas pero calló al ver que estaba hablando por teléfono.

- Sí… sí, soy yo… - decía Sakuragi en inglés. De pronto su semblante al principio extrañado se transformó con una alegre sonrisa – En serio…? Cuándo…? Sí, sí, nos va bien… Por supuesto, allí estaremos… Adiós…

- Quién era? – preguntó Rukawa intrigado nada más colgó.

En lugar de contestar, Sakuragi se abalanzó encima suyo en el sofá y le dio un largo y furioso beso en los labios.

- Pero qué pasa? – preguntó el kitsune cada vez más desconcertado cuando se separaron un poco.

- Que tenemos una cita esta tarde con la agencia – explicó Sakuragi sin perder la sonrisa.

- Con que agencia…?

- Con la de adopción.

Rukawa le miró sorprendido. Pero no porque les hubieran dado cita.

- Cuándo te has puesto en contacto con una agencia? – preguntó.

- El lunes. Yohei me consiguió el teléfono. Tiene la sede en Barcelona pero también tiene oficinas en Palma. Nos va perfecto para empezar con el papeleo antes de volver de vacaciones – Sakuragi hablaba rápido y emocionado – Y además la chica con la que hablé, que es la misma que me ha llamado hoy, habla el inglés así que no tendremos ningún problema.

- … - Rukawa no dijo nada.

- Y bien? Qué te parece?

- Un poco repentino… - admitió.

La mirada del pelirrojo se volvió triste al escuchar esas palabras e iba a levantarse del sofá, pero Rukawa, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata, le estiró de la camisa de manera que el pelirrojo cayó de nuevo sobre él.

- No te pienses lo que no es – dijo casi pegando sus labios a los del rey de los rebotes – Sabes que yo también quiero adoptar, es sólo que me ha pillado un poco de sorpresa, eso es todo…

- De verdad? – preguntó Hanamichi no muy convencido.

- De verdad… A qué hora tenemos cita? – mientras hablaba Kaede iba depositando pequeños besos en las comisuras y en el labio inferior de su koi.

- A las cinco… aahh… - gimió cuando Rukawa dejó sus labios y empezó a lamerle la oreja.

- Entonces aún nos queda un ratito antes de partir…

- Mmm... sí…

Sakuragi inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a morder suavemente el cuello de Rukawa, a la vez que una de sus manos se introducía bajo su camiseta agarrándole fuertemente de la cadera. Pero el moreno en un rápido movimiento le atrapó las piernas con las suyas, rodó sobre si mismo y ambos cayeron del sofá con él encima.

- Teme kitsune… suerte de la alfombra… - se quejó Sakuragi sobándose la nuca.

- Decide, te lo hago en la cama o aquí mismo… - susurró Rukawa lamiendo su barbilla mientras le bajaba un poco los pantalones cortos que llevaba.

- Aquí mismo… - gimió cuando una mano comenzó a acariciar su miembro.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, Rukawa dejó su barbilla y su miembro y le quitó la camiseta. Después le hizo darse la vuelta en el suelo de manera que quedara boca abajo y le quitó también los pantalones. Empezó a besarle la nuca, los hombros y la espalda, mientras dos de sus dedos le preparaban ya introducidos en su entrada. Y unos minutos después ya estaban haciendo el amor en el suelo del salón.

xXx

- Por tu culpa llegaremos tarde… - se quejó Sakuragi mientras adelantaba un Citroen Saxo.

- No he sido yo quien ha querido hacerlo dos veces – replicó Rukawa – Y por favor, no corras tanto.

- Porque tú me has provocado! – exclamó divertido. Volvió al carril derecho, pero inmediatamente adelantó de nuevo, esta vez a un Peugeot 206.

- Hanamichi, por favor, no corras…

Sakuragi dejó de apretar un poco el acelerador al escuchar la voz temblorosa de Rukawa. Aquel tema empezaba a preocuparle de verdad. Habían pasado ya muchos años desde que se sacara el carnet de conducir, y Rukawa, en lugar de acostumbrarse a ir con él y después sacárselo también, cada vez parecía tenerle más miedo a los coches y a las carreteras, intentando siempre que se desplazaran por otros medios, y cuando no era así, se la pasaba en el asiento tenso y pálido todo el trayecto como ahora.

Llegaron al centro de Palma a las cinco menos diez minutos. Aparcaron en el subterráneo de unos grandes almacenes y fueron andando hasta la agencia, situada en una calle peatonal cercana. El edificio por fuera se veía muy viejo y ennegrecido pero por dentro comprobaron que estaba muy bien conservado.

- Hola, buenas tardes… – saludó Sakuragi en español a la chica que estaba en recepción – Tenemos cita con la señorita Catherine…

- Buenas tardes… Me podrían decir sus nombres, por favor? – preguntó la chica.

- Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa.

La recepcionista tecleó unos segundos en el ordenador, mientras se preguntaba de que le sonaban esos nombres japoneses.

- Por favor, síganme – dijo mientras se levantaba.

La siguieron por el corto pasillo que había a la derecha de la mesa de recepción hasta llegar a una puerta con un letrerito que ponía 'Entrevistas'. Ambos tragaron saliva inconscientemente. La recepcionista tocó suavemente la puerta y al momento se escuchó un 'pasen'.

- Adelante – dijo la chica abriéndoles la puerta.

Sakuragi y Rukawa pasaron al interior del despacho. Era muy pequeño, sólo había una mesa con dos butacas y un par de estanterías. Detrás de la mesa estaba sentada una mujer joven, de ojos claros, con gafas, castaña, con el pelo largo recogido en un moño que le hacía parecer más mayor de lo que era. En cuanto entraron se levantó y les tendió la mano.

- Buenas tardes, soy Catherine – saludó en inglés.

- Buenas tardes, soy Hanamichi Sakuragi – saludó el pelirrojo en el mismo idioma. Hablamos por teléfono.

- Kaede Rukawa.

- Encantada. Siéntense, por favor.

Los tres se sentaron y Catherine abrió una carpeta que tenía sobre la mesa.

- Veamos, según lo que hablamos ustedes están casados desde hace sólo un año… - comentó leyendo unos papeles.

- Sí, pero vivimos juntos desde hace doce – se apresuró a decir Hanamichi.

- …

Los dos basquetbolistas empezaron a ponerse nerviosos con ese silencio, tal parecía que ya no cumplían los requisitos. Catherine dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se ajustó las gafas con un dedo.

- Ahora es cuando les pregunto por sus respectivos trabajos y sueldos, pero es obvio que ustedes son los mismos Sakuragi y Rukawa que juegan en la ACB…

Ambos asintieron sin sorprenderse de ser reconocidos. A pesar de que en España el baloncesto no gozaba de la misma popularidad que el fútbol, jugadores japoneses no había muchos en ninguna liga.

- Y por lo que sé, tienen la doble nacionalidad, es así? – preguntó Catherine.

- Así es – contestó Sakuragi.

- A partir de que edad quieren adoptar?

- Que tenga entre 2 y unos 5 años, no, Kaede? – el aludido asintió.

- Español?

- Sí.

- Hablan el español?

- Sí – dijeron ambos.

- Entonces por qué prefirieron que la entrevista fuera en inglés?

- Pues… porque nos sentimos más cómodos con ese idioma…

- Y el catalán o mallorquín?

- Ehmm… aún no…

- …

Catherine volvió a ojear sus papeles y los nervios de la pareja aumentaron.

- Supone eso un problema? – preguntó Hanamichi sin poder contenerse – Porque lo estamos aprendiendo…

La mujer alzó la vista sin moverse y escrutó primero al pelirrojo con sus ojos claros y después a Rukawa. Permaneció unos segundos así sin decir nada, poniendo aún más nerviosos a ambos, hasta que volvió a dejar los papeles y cruzó las manos por encima de la mesa.

- Verán, normalmente la primera entrevista es la más larga, hay que conocer todos los datos de la pareja solicitante… - explicó - Nosotros no investigamos por nuestra cuenta sin el permiso de la pareja, sin embargo en este caso, debido a su carácter público, tenemos ya bastantes datos sobre ustedes, datos que aún así me gustaría confirmar…

- A qué datos se refiere? – preguntó Sakuragi sin entender. Rukawa por su parte tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- A su historial clínico – respondió Catherine mirando a Rukawa.

- Qué pasa con nuestro historial clínico? – inquirió el pelirrojo, también empezando a temer algo.

- Que nos lo tienen que facilitar – contestó la castaña.

- Por qué?

- Es la política de la agencia.

- Qué quieren saber? – preguntó Rukawa de pronto.

Catherine se ajustó las gafas de nuevo.

- Hay rumores que dicen que usted intentó suicidarse cuando tenía quince años… y que lo intentó de nuevo hace dos años…

* * *

**N/A: **Hola, primero de todo, perdón por la demora con esta historia… esto me ha pasado por tener más de dos fics en marcha, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar… pero uff, es muy difícil resistirse a empezar a escribir una idea y luego publicarla cuando ya tienes un par de capítulos. Supongo que antes de continuar con este acabaré el otro que tengo en marcha, espero no tardarme tanto. Besos! 


	4. IV

**Lágrimas de hielo 2**

**Por Khira**

**IV.**

Aquello cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre la pareja, especialmente en Rukawa, quién se desesperó al comprender que todos sus planes se habían ido al traste, y por su culpa...

Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Hanamichi...

El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos y sentía la boca seca, pero tenía que hacer algo, o por lo menos intentarlo.

- Yo no... – consiguió articular con voz temblorosa y con mucho esfuerzo – Yo no... no me intenté suicidar... Fueron... crisis de ansiedad...

Sakuragi le miró de reojo pero no dijo nada.

- Crisis de ansiedad? – repitió Catherine claramente escéptica.

- Sí... – continuó Kaede, aunque cada vez le costaba más hablar – Yo las... las empecé a sufrir a los quince años...

Se pasó una mano por el pelo en señal de nerviosismo. Error. Catherine vio claramente la gran cicatriz de su brazo izquierdo.

- Y dígame, señor Rukawa... Esa cicatriz de su brazo fue entonces el resultado de una crisis de ansiedad?

- Sí... – admitió, maldiciendo que fuera verano e ir en manga corta.

- Pero eso fue en el primer intento, verdad? – inquirió la mujer – Porque hace dos años los periódicos dijeron que se tomó un bote entero de pastillas...

"Los periódicos...", repitieron Rukawa y Sakuragi mentalmente. Precisamente fue la prensa quien empezó aquello...

- - - Flashback - - -

Sakuragi llegó a casa aquel día sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que le esperaba. Estaba agotado por el entrenamiento, ya que al contrario que el DKV Joventut, el equipo de Rukawa, el Winterthur FC Barcelona entrenaba mañana y tarde.

- Tadaima...! – anunció con voz cansada al traspasar la puerta.

Le sorprendió no escuchar la respuesta de Kaede. Pero se veía luz en el salón, así que se dirigió a él, preocupado.

Sentado en el borde del sofá, con una revista japonesa abierta entre sus manos, y temblando, estaba Rukawa. Alzó la vista, y Sakuragi se estremeció al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó con el alma en vilo.

- Léelo tú mismo – siseó el moreno lanzándole la revista a la cara.

Sakuragi la recogió antes de que cayera al suelo después de rebotar contra su cara, cabreado por la acción de su novio, pero decidió no precipitarse.

- Página 8... – dijo Rukawa entre dientes.

Sakuragi abrió la revista por dicha página, y perdió el color al ver lo primero las fotografías. Él y una chica estaban besándose en una discoteca de Barcelona...

Leyó el titular y gran parte de la noticia en apenas unos segundos, mientras parte de su mente intentaba ya pensar en algo para disculparse con Kaede, pero el artículo no decía nada que él no supiera... excepto que la chica era su novia formal, claro.

- Las fotos son de hace casi tres años... – susurró Rukawa, sin poder contenerse – Supongo que han esperado a que fueras realmente conocido para sacarlas...

- ... – Sakuragi enrolló la revista y miró a los ojos de su koi, sin saber aún como excusarse.

- Yo estaba aún en América, en los Celtics... – la voz de Rukawa sonaba más aguda de lo normal – Cómo pudiste...?

- Kaede, yo... – realmente el pelirrojo no sabía que decir.

- Dijiste que la distancia no nos separaría... que saldríamos adelante... pero yo no podía estar sin ti y por eso me vine... y tú... – su gesto se endureció – Tú mientras habías aprovechado para divertirte...

- Eso no es verdad – reaccionó.

- Te la follaste?

Hanamichi se mordió el labio. No quería decirle la verdad, pero tampoco mentirle.

- Sí...

El dolor que se reflejó en los ojos azules le partió el alma.

- Kaede, sólo fue una vez, te lo juro... – se apresuró a explicarse – Yo... te amaba, y te amo... Lo que pasó fue que... que... quería experimentar...

- E-experimentar...? – repitió Rukawa, mientras sentía como un doloroso frío le estaba congelando el corazón.

- Sí... Verás, yo... a mí nunca me interesó un chico hasta que me enamoré de ti... – continuó torpemente - Y al empezar a salir tan jóvenes, pues... nunca tuve la oportunidad de... bueno, de estar con una mujer...

- Y no podías quedarte con la duda... – murmuró sarcástico bajando la cabeza, de manera que el flequillo le tapara los ojos.

Sakuragi decidió dejar de lado las explicaciones. Dejó caer la revista al suelo y se arrodilló delante de Rukawa, quien no se había movido del borde del sofá. Le cogió de ambas manos y le miró los ojos fuertemente cerrados y húmedos.

- Mi amor... – susurró – Perdóname, por favor. No volvió a pasar, y no pasará nunca más. Yo te amo...

- Que pasó, no te gustó...? – preguntó gélidamente Kaede sin abrir los ojos.

No supo que contestar, ninguna de las respuestas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza le pareció apropiada.

- Mi amor, olvídalo, por favor...

Esa respuesta pronto averiguaría que tampoco era la correcta. Rukawa abrió los ojos y se levantó a la vez que le empujaba hacia atrás.

- Que lo olvide! – estalló - Cómo puedes ser tan cínico! Me pones los cuernos con mujeres aprovechando mi ausencia, y lo único que debo hacer es olvidarlo!

Sakuragi, que había caído de culo, se levantó enseguida y le encaró.

- Ya te he dicho que sólo fue una vez! – gritó – No hables en plural, y menos como si lo estuviera haciendo cada vez que te marchas de viaje!

- Y no es así!

- No, joder, ya te he dicho que no!

- Y cómo esperas que te crea!

- ME CAGO EN LA HOSTIA, KAEDE, TE HE DICHO QUE SÓLO FUE UNA VEZ!

El pelirrojo respiró hondo e intentó calmarse. Quiso acercarse un poco más a Rukawa pero este le recibió con un nuevo empujón. Ambos tenían el cuerpo tenso y los puños apretados; Sakuragi no quería golpearle pero dudaba seriamente de si Rukawa pensaba igual.

- ERES UN CABRÓN! – gritó el zorro – UN CABRÓN Y UN MALNACIDO!

Sakuragi decidió no seguir discutiendo con él, no en ese estado. Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y cogió de nuevo la mochila de deporte que llevaba con él al entrar y que había dejado en la puerta del salón.

Rukawa se congeló en el sitio.

- Dónde vas...! – preguntó intentando que la voz no me fallara.

- A casa de Yohei... – respondió Hanamichi - Cuando te hayas calmado me avisas y hablaremos.

- Eso significa que me dejas? – preguntó en un susurro neutro.

- No digas sandeces, Kaede. Basta. Te he dicho que ya hablaremos.

El chico de ojos azules no dijo más y observó inmóvil como Hanamichi salía de la casa sin mirar atrás. Aunque le había dicho que no le dejaba, empezó a sudar frío igualmente.

Se mareó y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. El corazón comenzó a dolerle físicamente, y una oleada de pánico le invadió.

"No, otra vez, no...", pensó asustado y tembloroso.

El miedo a sufrir otra crisis fue superior a la propia crisis. Se levantó corriendo en dirección al baño en busca del alprazolam, pero no lo encontró donde debería. Recordó entonces que debido al tiempo que hacía que no le daba una crisis que las pastillas habían caducado y que él mismo las tiró a la basura.

Sintió que se ahogaba mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de su mesilla de noche los antidepresivos, que ya sólo tomaba a temporadas. Por fin encontró el botecito bajo unos pañuelos, lo abrió y vio que sólo quedaban cinco pastillas. Se tomó las cinco pensando que así le harían el mismo efecto que una de alprazolam.

Se tumbó en la cama y esperó paciente a que le hicieran efecto, enroscándose un poco sobre sí mismo para controlar los temblores.

Por otro lado, Hanamichi no llegó a casa de Yohei. Se detuvo en un bar cercano para tomar algo y pensar con tranquilidad. Y lo que decidió fue volver a casa y aclarar las cosas lo más pronto posible.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, y vio a Rukawa tumbado en la cama con un bote vacío de pastillas en la mesilla, casi le dio un infarto...

- QUÉ HAS HECHO! – preguntó a gritos mientras se lanzaba a mirar el bote más de cerca, confirmando su terrible sospecha de que eran los antidepresivos.

Rukawa no le contestó, ni siquiera había entendido la pregunta. Su mente vagaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, apenas si se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sakuragi en la habitación. No fue hasta que el chico más alto le empezó a zarandear que distinguió una cabellera roja.

- Hana... – musitó.

- Sí, soy yo, soy Hanamichi! Me oyes! Me oyes, Kaede! Aguanta, por favor!

Pero la voz le llegaba muy lejana...

Sakuragi se sacó el teléfono móvil y tecleó nervioso el teléfono de urgencias. Luego se quedó abrazando a Rukawa y meciéndole suavemente hasta que llegó la ambulancia, intentando que siguiera despierto, y maldiciendo por haber provocado todo aquello.

Una vez en el hospital y pasado el susto, Sakuragi creyó a Rukawa y además los médicos confirmaron que no había tomado dosis suficiente como para querer suicidarse.

Pero algún bocazas del hospital no lo creyó así y al día siguiente el rumor del intento de suicidio del jugador del Joventut se propagó como la pólvora en varios periódicos, aprovechando de paso para investigar y desvelar parte del pasado del joven, e incluso empezaron a sospechar de su relación amorosa con su compatriota Sakuragi, hasta que cansados de esos chismes lo confirmaron con nada menos que una boda.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

- Hace dos años los periódicos mintieron – dijo Rukawa con el tono más convencido y firme que pudo – No hubo tal intento de suicidio. Sólo fue un malentendido.

- Un malentendido? – Catherine arqueó una ceja – Y su cicatriz también fue producto de un malentendido?

Rukawa abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sakuragi, que había permanecido callado los últimos minutos, se le adelantó.

- Ya basta – dijo cortante.

El chico moreno le miró agradecido, pero Sakuragi estaba mirando a Catherine.

- Vine aquí para que nos entrevistaran para saber si cumplíamos los requisitos, no para que hostigara a mi pareja – añadió.

- Esto forma parte de la entrevista – se defendió la mujer – Necesitamos saber las condiciones físicas y mentales de los padres que...

- Estamos perfectamente. Si quiere comprobarlo háganos exámenes médicos y déjese ya de remover la mierda.

Catherine y Rukawa parpadearon sorprendidos por el tono de Sakuragi. La mujer iba a replicar, pero de pronto el pelirrojo cambió de idea y se levantó.

- Vámonos, Kaede.

- Pero... – se interrumpió al ver la mirada furiosa que le dedicó y también se levantó.

Dejaron a Catherine con el adiós en la boca y salieron con prisas del edificio. Sakuragi empezó a caminar rápido en dirección al aparcamiento, con Rukawa detrás, sin atreverse a pedirle que le esperara y sintiendo unas ganas enormes de echarse a llorar.

* * *

**N/A: **hola! que largo me ha salido el flashback XD ¿A que esta vez no me tardé tanto? Y ahora se vienen las navidades, así que espero espabilar en todos mis fics... Perdonad por responder los reviews tan brevemente, espero dentro de poco tener más tiempo (ya terminé uno de los dos trabajos weee XD!)

Elena: no me extraña, y es culpa mía. Bueno, espero que te guste el recordatorio XD.

Kaehana9: hola! pues espérate que lo peor falta por suceder. Besos y gracias por el review.

Balucita: bue, es que ya le tenía ganas a un fic donde pudiera meter bastantes escenas de lemon sin que estuvieran fuera de lugar XD. A que he actualizado prontito?

Miguel: es que vaya nick más complicado XD! Pero gracias a él ya puedo saber qué has escrito jeje (es que leí en un review que no querías decirlo) A ver si me saco un huequecillo y los leo ambos. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo; por cierto, has leído el nuevo que he empezado? Es que si es así me encantaría que me dieras tu opinión, me encantan tus comentarios .

JHikaru: sii y gomen, procuraré que no vuelva a pasar. Gracias por el review!

Shu-chan: gracias! Pero aún me queda mucho que aprender en esto del suspense y la intriga, las hay que me dan mil vueltas XD

Astrea: hola! que alegría recibir de nuevo un review tuyo. Me encantaría que leyeras también si tienes tiempo las dos historias nuevas que tengo, bueno una ya acabada. Pero cuando puedas, eh? que no quiero agobiarte. pero es que te echaba un montón de menos!

Muchas gracias a todo/as por los reviews, y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. V

**Lágrimas de hielo II**

**Por Khira**

**V.**

Estaban bajando en el ascensor del aparcamiento subterráneo para llegar a la última planta donde habían dejado el coche cuando Rukawa no aguantó más y en un impulso impropio de él le dio al botón de parada de emergencia. El aparato dio una sacudida y se detuvo en seco, obligándoles a dar un pequeño pasito para no perder el equilibrio.

- Qué haces? – exclamó Sakuragi.

- Por qué no me hablas? – preguntó Rukawa a su vez.

Hanamichi tardó un par de segundos en responder.

- Porque estoy cabreado – dijo simplemente.

- Conmigo...? – preguntó Rukawa tímidamente.

- Claro que no – suspiró Sakuragi. Se apoyó en un lado del ascensor sin dejar de mirar a su chico – Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó.

- Porque por mi culpa se ha fastidiado todo – musitó.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de los labios del pelirrojo.

- No digas eso... – murmuró mirando al suelo.

- Pero es la verdad, es mi culpa... – repitió Rukawa – Si no hubiera montado aquel numerito hace dos años la prensa no se hubiera enterado de nada...

- Se habrían enterado tarde o temprano – interrumpió – Y no digas que montaste un numerito... tenías motivos de sobra para estar disgustado... - añadió en voz baja.

Rukawa no dijo más. Aquel tema había sido casi tabú durante ese tiempo, era la primera vez desde entonces que volvían a hablar sobre él. No era estúpido, sabía que el hecho de no hablar de ello no significaba que el problema no hubiera existido, pero es que dolía tanto recordarlo...

Si Hanamichi no hubiera estado con él cuando despertó en el hospital...

- - - Flashback - - -

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no tenía ningunas ganas de moverse. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una mancha roja que poco a poco se fue enfocando hasta distinguir en ella el cabello de su chico. Recordó vagamente lo que había pasado y supo donde estaba.

- Hana... – musitó con voz pastosa.

- Sí, estoy aquí... – murmuró el pelirrojo apretando más su mano izquierda, pues se la tenía cogida – Cómo te encuentras...?

- Atontado... – reconoció.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Sakuragi le acariciaba la mano, pero ya no le miraba a los ojos. Al final fue Rukawa quien rompió ese silencio.

- Hanamichi... no quiero que pienses lo que no es... yo... creí que iba a darme otra crisis, y no encontré el alprazolam y me asusté, y...

- Ya lo sé... – interrumpió Sakuragi. Como Rukawa le miró sin entender se explicó – Los médicos te hicieron un lavado de estómago y comprobaron que apenas habías tomado nada, sólo lo suficiente para desmayarte... y darme un susto de muerte.

Esto último se lo dijo con un poco de reproche. Por un momento los ojos azules centellearon de furia y Rukawa estuvo a punto de gritarle que era él quién tenía derecho a reprocharle algo, pero entonces se fijó en las ojeras de su koi y en su rostro cansado.

No sabía que hacer...

Desvió la mirada de los ojos castaños a su mano izquierda, que aún seguía entre las del pelirrojo. Se preguntó si Hanamichi estaba allí con él por pena, porque se sentía culpable, o porque realmente le quería. Hasta hacía unas horas nunca había dudado de eso último, pero ahora...

- Te quiero, Kaede – fue como si Sakuragi le leyera el pensamiento.

- Entonces por qué me engañaste...? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Porque soy un estúpido – respondió convencido – Y lo cierto es que no tengo otra excusa que darte. Quería probar, saber como era estar con una mujer – Rukawa cerró los ojos instintivamente, como si eso le librara de escuchar aquello – Y lo hice. Me acosté con esa chica por curiosidad...

Rukawa reprimió un sollozo. Sólo con imaginar a Hanamichi en brazos de otra persona, ya fuera hombre o mujer, se sentía morir. De pronto sintió un aliento en su rostro, lo que le indicó que Sakuragi se había inclinado sobre él.

- Pero me quedé sin saber como era hacer el amor con una mujer...

Abrió los ojos desconcertado, y se encontró el rostro de su do'aho con los ojos humedecidos.

- Acabas de decir que te acostaste con ella... – murmuró.

- Sí... y supe como era el sexo con una mujer... – dijo Sakuragi – Pero mientras esté enamorado de ti, Kaede Rukawa, nunca sabré lo que es hacer el amor con otra persona...

Los ojos azules también se humedecieron, y al cerrarlos de nuevo, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Hanamichi se la limpió tiernamente, y a continuación le besó con dulzura, casi con miedo. Miedo a que le rechazara, a que no le perdonara. El miedo se transformó en terror al pensar que quizás ese sería el último beso que le diera a su zorrito.

- Perdóname... – imploró sin apenas separar sus labios y dejando apoyadas sus frentes – Perdóname, mi vida... Sabes que no volverá a pasar...

- ... – Rukawa se mordió los labios. Cómo no iba a perdonarle?

Hanamichi era el amor de su vida...

- Te perdono... – dijo finalmente para alegría inicial del pelirrojo – Pero no me pidas que lo olvide... no me pidas que haga como si no hubiera pasado nada... Yo... – tragó saliva – Creo que necesitaré un tiempo para volver a confiar en ti...

- Está bien... – aceptó Sakuragi – Yo me encargaré de demostrarte que puedes hacerlo... – sonrió antes de besarle de nuevo.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

- Aquí el único culpable soy yo – continuó Sakuragi después de tragar saliva – Primero por hacerte sufrir... y segundo por haber perdido los papeles con la tipa esa...

- Porque te has puesto así con ella? – preguntó Kaede ignorando la primera razón, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelirrojo.

"Nunca me lo reprocharás de nuevo, verdad?", pensó Sakuragi, sin saber si sentirse mal o aliviado.

- Porque me ha sacado de quicio – contestó – No tenía derecho a instigarte así...

- Pero es normal que lo hiciera – replicó Rukawa. Al ver que Hanamichi no decía más, preguntó – Y ahora que haremos...?

- Iremos a otra agencia.

- Pasará lo mismo.

- O quizás no.

- Pero...

- Y si pasa lo mismo, iremos a una internacional, tipo ONG. Aunque suene mal, son menos exigentes. O también podríamos probar de apadrinarlo primero. Luego es mucho más fácil adoptar – explicó con una leve sonrisa.

Los ojos azules le miraban asombrados. No sólo por lo bien que se había informado, sino por el optimismo de su do'aho, que parecía no amedrentarse nunca.

- Qué te parece? – preguntó Sakuragi al ver que Rukawa se había quedado callado.

- Cómo lo haces? – preguntó este.

- El que?

- No perder nunca la esperanza.

- Lo aprendí de ti.

- Cómo? – se sorprendió el moreno.

- Una vez el entrenador Anzai me pidió que aprendiera de ti – explicó. Rukawa no entendió a que venía aquello – Fue en el partido contra el Toyotama, en los nacionales de primer año. Recuerdas?

- Cómo olvidarlo – dijo el moreno algo irónico. El capitán del Toyotama por poco no le dejó ciego de un codazo.

- Al día siguiente contra Sannoh seguí observándote en tu duelo contra Sawakita. Te pasó la mano por la cara durante casi todo el partido – sonrió ante el leve enojo que leyó en los ojos azules del kitsune – Pero tú siempre le decías que aún no estaba nada decidido.

- Claro que no – convino Rukawa.

- Pues esto es lo mismo.

A Rukawa le entró la risa.

- En serio le encuentras alguna similitud con lo que estábamos hablando hace unos momentos...?

En lugar de contestar, Hanamichi dejó de apoyarse contra el ascensor y se acercó a él.

- Ya era hora de que sonrieras un poco, kitsune – susurró también sonriente al mismo tiempo que le cogía por la cintura.

- Tú siempre consigues que sonría... – musitó Rukawa agradecido, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Pero a veces te hago llorar... – replicó Sakuragi en voz muy baja, pero sin dejar de mirarle.

- Eso ya pasó... – Kaede apoyó su frente en la de su chico.

- Gracias por perdonarme...

- Te quiero...

- Lo sé. Y yo a ti...

De mutuo acuerdo se fundieron en un beso. Un beso que comenzó suave, expresándose todo el amor que se profesaban, pero que se convirtió en uno salvaje, donde también se demostraron lo mucho que se deseaban. Hacía mucho calor dentro de aquel ascensor, y la temperatura subió aún más cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto a través de la ropa, pues se abrazaban y besaban como si quisieran romper las barreras físicas que representaban sus propias pieles.

Rukawa ahogó un gemido cuando la masculinidad del pelirrojo se apretó contra la suya propia; por supuesto ambas estaban ya completamente despiertas. Sakuragi abandonó los labios de Rukawa ignorando las protestas de estos y dirigió los suyos a su esbelto cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo con suavidad, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda bajo la camisa, exactamente igual que estaban haciendo las del moreno.

De pronto Hanamichi cargó a Rukawa contra la pared sin dejar de besarle, con tan mala suerte que la espalda del kitsune le dio al botón de reinicio de movimiento. Tras una pequeña sacudida que apenas notaron, el ascensor continuó bajando hasta la última planta. Ambos sabían que debían separarse, pero alargaron tanto el momento que cuando las puertas se abrieron estaban aún en plena faena.

- _Mare meva..._ (madre mía) – se escuchó una voz femenina.

Sakuragi del susto se separó y soltó a Rukawa con tanta rapidez que el kitsune dio con el culo en el suelo. Afuera del ascensor estaban una mujer de mediana edad con una niña de unos cuatro años cogida de la mano.

- Esto... _perdoni... _(perdone) – se disculpó Sakuragi con una sonrisa boba en la cara, y cogiendo a un Rukawa algo cabreado de la mano, se alejaron de allí pitando en busca de su coche.

Rukawa se sobaba el trasero mientras Sakuragi rebuscaba entre los bolsillos las llaves del Audi.

- Ya te vale...

- No te quejes tanto, a ver si al llegar a casa te dolerá más... – dijo Sakuragi guiñándole un ojo.

- Do'aho... aún no se ha terminado tu semana de castigo... – sonrió malicioso.

- Auch! – rió el pelirrojo.

Entraron en el coche, como siempre, Sakuragi en el sitio del conductor y Rukawa al lado. El pelirrojo encendió la radio y arrancó el coche en dirección a la salida.

xXx

El día seguía siendo espléndido. Aunque el coche tenía aire acondicionado, ambos preferían ir con las ventanillas bajadas y dejar que el viento les refrescara, y de paso alborotara el pelo, que en el caso de Rukawa le daba una imagen muy sexy al pelirrojo.

Pero como siempre, cuando se trataba de ir por carretera, Rukawa le pedía a Sakuragi que aminorara la velocidad.

- Pero si no voy ni a cien – se excusó el pelirrojo.

- Pues lo parece.

La antigua carretera Palma-Llucmajor había estado en obras hacía un tiempo y estaba en muy buenas condiciones, además de dos carriles para cada sentido, pero ni eso parecía tranquilizar a Rukawa. Aunque en realidad lo que le tenía nervioso en ese momento era el camión de transporte de tubos para conductos de saneamiento que tenían delante desde hacía un buen rato. No sabía por qué pero le daba un mal presentimiento; pero si le pedía a Hanamichi que le adelantara, se estaría contradiciendo.

- Qué hacemos esta tarde? – preguntó el pelirrojo bajando un poco la música – Vamos a nadar?

- Por mi bien – respondió Kaede.

- A la playa de Sa Rápita?

- Vale.

- Después podríamos ir a jugar un uno contra uno a esa cancha que encontramos el otro día, cuando ya no haga tanto calor... Aparte de nadar no estamos haciendo mucho ejercicio que digamos estas vacaciones, y a este paso cuando volvamos a nuestros equipos lo pasaremos mal para readaptarnos al ritmo de entrenamiento...

Todo fue muy rápido. De pronto una de las correas que sujetaba los tubos que transportaba el camión se soltó, y un par de tuberías se dirigieron hacia ellos.

- CUIDADO! – exclamó Rukawa aterrado.

Los tubos no eran grandes y seguramente aunque les hubieran golpeado no les habrían desviado ni sacado de la carretera, pero por instinto Sakuragi dio un volantazo e invadió el otro carril sin mirar, con tan mala suerte que embistió al coche que le estaba adelantando en ese momento y ambos rebotaron violentamente contra la mediana.

* * *

**N/A: **Feliz día de San Esteve! aquí en Mallorca tb es fiesta! Bueno, pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo recién terminado de esta historia... no se asusten mucho con el final, si? muchos besitos y hasta el próximo! 

Khira


	6. VI

**Lágrimas de hielo II**

**Por Khira**

**VI.**

_El juzgado de Barcelona no estaba decorado, pero el brillante sol de ese día de verano se colaba por las ventanas y alegraba el recinto. Solo estaban ellos, el juez, sus padrinos de boda y una docena de invitados: Ryota, Ayako, Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure y compañeros de equipo. El padrino de Rukawa fue su tío Hisanobu, y el padrino de Sakuragi Yohei. La ceremonia también fue sencilla pero emotiva._

_- Kaede Rukawa, aceptas a Hanamichi Sakuragi como legítimo esposo?_

_- Sí, acepto._

_- Hanamichi Sakuragi, aceptas a Kaede Rukawa como legítimo esposo?_

_- Sí acepto._

_Mientras el juez los declaraba oficialmente en matrimonio, Hanamichi y Kaede se miraban sonrientes. Estaban haciendo algo que años atrás y más en su país habría sido completamente imposible._

_Se colocaron las alianzas, y tras un corto pero apasionado beso, Hanamichi susurró algo al oído de su zorro._

_El banquete se celebró en un restaurante pequeño pero muy elegante. Lamentablemente la prensa se enteró del lugar, pero como no pudieron entrar, lograron celebrar la fiesta en privado hasta altas horas de la madrugada._

xXx

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la cabeza. Eso fue lo primero que sintió, y luego que alguien le estaba tocando el cuello. Escuchó voces extrañas, ni siquiera reconoció el idioma, aunque supuso era mallorquín. Por fin abrió los ojos y el sol le cegó un momento, y poco a poco empezó a comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba tendido a un lado de la carretera y una médico le estaba ajustando un collarín. Al ver que abría los ojos y se tensaba, la médico comenzó a hablarle en español.

- Tranquilo, no se mueva... Cuál es su nombre?

- Kaede Rukawa... Y mi acompañante...? – preguntó angustiado.

- No se preocupe, también le están atendiendo...

Pero Rukawa notó algo en la voz de la médico que le puso la piel de gallina.

- Dónde está...?

- Le están atendiendo...

- Pero dónde está! – gritó histérico.

La enfermera que le atendía junto con la médico fue quien le contestó.

- Aún está en el vehículo...

La médico la miró reprendiéndola por haber respondido, ya que suponía que aquello podría nervioso al chico japonés. Efectivamente, cuando Rukawa escuchó aquello sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas, e intentó girar el cuello para ver el coche.

- No, no se mueva! – exclamó intentando en vano impedir que se girara.

Rukawa se derrumbó al ver el estado del Audi, chafado por ambos lados y rodeado por médicos y bomberos, y saber que Hanamichi estaba aún dentro.

- No puede ser, no puede ser... – sollozó – Tienen que sacarlo de ahí, por favor, sáquenlo de ahí...

- Ya lo están haciendo, por favor, tranquilícese... – pidió la enfermera ayudando al médico a mantener sujeto a Kaede en el suelo.

- SÁQUENLO DE AHÍ, POR FAVOR, TIENEN QUE SACARLO DE ALLÍ! – gritó Rukawa desesperado e intentando levantarse – ONEGAI!

- Rápido, ponle un calmante – pidió el médico a la chica.

- ME LO PROMETISTE! NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! HANAMICHI, ME LO PROMETISTE!

El kitsune continuó llorando a gritos e intentando levantarse hasta que el tranquilizante intravenoso que le suministraron empezó a hacer efecto a los pocos segundos. Su último pensamiento fue que aquello le resultaba dolorosamente familiar...

xXx

Un chico bajo y moreno corría por los pasillos del hospital de Son Llàtzer en dirección a la habitación que le habían dicho en información. Apenas una hora antes estaba en Barcelona, pero una llamada telefónica desde ese mismo hospital comunicándole el accidente de tráfico que habían sufrido sus dos amigos y representados hizo que cogiera el primer avión con destino a Palma de Mallorca.

Llegó a la habitación que justo en ese momento salía un médico.

- Perdone! Es esta la habitación de Kaede Rukawa...? – preguntó jadeante por la carrera que se había dado. De Hanamichi no le habían dicho nada, y no sabía si era bueno o malo.

- Sí, esta es – respondió el hombre - Es usted un familiar?

- No, trabajo para él. Soy Yohei Mito, su representante. Cómo está...?

- Yo soy el doctor Fiol. Está bien, no se preocupe. Sólo tiene unas leves contusiones en cabeza y tórax y un esguince cervical en el cuello. Pero tuvimos que sedarle porque estaba demasiado nervioso...

- Y Hanamichi Sakuragi? – preguntó angustiado porque esa fuera la causa.

- El chico que iba con él en el coche?

- Sí, es su marido.

- Tengo que informarme, creo que está en cuidados intensivos...

Yohei se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando tranquilizarse, pero no lo consiguió, y menos al recordar lo poco que le habían contado sobre como había sido el accidente.

- Y el otro coche implicado? Hay más heridos...?

- Lamentablemente sí... – suspiró el médico – Un matrimonio de mediana edad. Pero por fortuna su estado no es grave... si quiere también puedo ir a informarme.

- Sí, por favor... muchas gracias.

- No hay de qué. En seguida vuelvo.

El médico se alejó por el pasillo y Yohei, después de respirar hondo, entró en la habitación. Rukawa llevaba un aparatoso collarín, y aún estaba adormilado por la sedación. Agarró a Yohei de la muñeca en cuanto este se acercó a su cama.

- Hola Rukawa...

- Mito... – susurró – Cómo está Hanamichi...?

El chico más bajo le cogió de la mano; hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado a Rukawa como pareja de Hanamichi y le había cogido cariño, además de ser también su representado. Lamentó profundamente no tener buenas noticias que ofrecerle.

- No lo sé... El médico ha dicho que volvería para contarnos...

Rukawa cerró los ojos y se mordió un labio. Se veía claramente que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto. Yohei le apretó la mano más fuerte en un vano intento tranquilizador, aunque él también tenía ganas de llorar.

- Yohei, si le pasa algo... – sollozó Rukawa de pronto – Si le pasa algo... yo...

- Shhh... – susurró Yohei, un poco sorprendido de que le hubiera llamado por el nombre – Tranquilo...

- No puedo estar tranquilo... no más al menos de lo que ya estoy por culpa de la maldita sedación con la que apenas puedo moverme... – maldijo entre dientes.

"Mejor así...", fue lo que pensó Yohei, pues conocía de primera mano lo que era capaz de hacer Rukawa cuando se sentía desesperado.

Unos minutos después el médico volvió a la habitación.

- Cómo está Hanamichi? – preguntó Kaede sin darle tiempo que decir nada.

El doctor Fiol se acercó a la cama y se colocó junto a Yohei.

- Lamento informarles que el señor Sakuragi está en estado grave... – Rukawa palideció en extremo – Ha sufrido un politraumatismo craneofacial, fractura de costillas con un pulmón afectado y fractura de tres vértebras, pero afortunadamente sin compromiso medular...

- Se pondrá bien? – preguntó Yohei asustado.

- No lo sabemos. Tiene un pulmón perforado por una costilla y hay que esperar y ver su evolución para poder operarle...

Yohei se pasó una mano por la cara mientras Rukawa permanecía en completo silencio.

- Y cómo está la otra pareja, la que iba en el otro vehículo...? – preguntó al recordarlo.

- Están bien, sólo algunas contusiones, como el golpe por el cinturón. Ha sido una suerte que todos llevaran el cinturón de seguridad, de lo contrario, dado la aparatosidad del accidente...

- Entonces Hanamichi se ha llevado la peor parte, no es así... – murmuró de pronto Rukawa interrumpiéndole.

- Eso me temo... – dijo el doctor.

- Quiero verle...

- Lo siento pero está en la UCI, y además usted debe guardar reposo.

- Quiero verle... – repitió apretando los puños.

- Pero...

- Por favor, no hay ninguna posibilidad? – intervino Yohei – Irá de todas formas... – añadió en voz baja, y aunque Rukawa lo oyó, no se ofendió, pues era cierto.

El médico se lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

- Está bien – aceptó - Pero sólo a través del cristal, no podrá entrar en la habitación.

- De acuerdo...

xXx

Entre un celador y una enfermera ayudaron a Rukawa a sentarse en una silla de ruedas y le llevaron a la habitación de la UCI donde Sakuragi estaba en observación. Para Rukawa fue un shock verle en ese estado, nunca en doce años, Hanamichi le había parecido tan... vulnerable.

Apoyó ambas manos en el cristal que les separaba, y le observó más atentamente. Observó los cables, máquinas y botellas de suero que rodeaban a su koi, quien inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar a kilómetros de él en lugar de a unos pocos metros.

- Cuándo despertará...? – escuchó que preguntaba Yohei a su lado.

- No lo sabemos con exactitud. Pero está estable y no necesita de momento respiración asistida.

- Y cuando le operarán?

- Depende de su evolución, podría ser en unas horas o en unos días.

- Es una operación complicada...?

- Toda operación conlleva un riesgo...

Rukawa apoyó también la frente en el cristal y apretó los puños contra él. Cerró los ojos, pero en contra de lo que pensaba Yohei, ninguna lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas.

- Quiero volver a mi habitación... – musitó.

- Qué? – se sorprendió Yohei.

- Es lo mejor, volvamos – convino el doctor Fiol.

Algo le dijo a Yohei que era mejor no dejar solo a Rukawa y volvió con él a la habitación.

xXx

Por la noche, Rukawa intentaba no pensar en nada y dormir, pero sin mucho éxito. El mismo recuerdo de la boda que había tenido esa tarde en el momento del accidente le asaltaba una y otra vez, en especial, las palabras de Hanamichi tras darse el beso, y que ahora le sonaban vacías, como una promesa sin sentido.

_- Siempre estaré contigo..._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Buenos días! otro capítulo más a la saca wehehehe. Espero que les guste aunque sea un poco triste, pero no se preocupen que ya dije que no había que asustarse. Besitos y hasta pronto!

Elena: ya has visto que me he portado... de momento...

Kaehana9: jajaja pobre ratón... La mujer se quedó tan shockeada que no atinó a decir más... normal, ponte en su lugar: se abren las puertas de un ascensor y ves a los dos orientales más guapos del mundo dándose el lote... babas... XDDD

LadyKaoru: hola! aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste. Besos y gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo

Khira


	7. VII

**Lágrimas de hielo II**

**Por Khira**

**VII.**

Era más de media noche cuando Sakuragi despertó. Yohei fue a verle enseguida, y lo primero que le preguntó el pelirrojo fue que hacía allí, a lo que Yohei contestó con un 'Baka, a ti que te parece!', y lo segundo como estaba Rukawa.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. Sólo tiene algunos golpes y un esguince cervical.

- Un esguince cervical...! Pero está bien! – Sakuragi se tensó y le dolió todo el cuerpo – Ayyy!

- No se mueva, señor Sakuragi – intervino la doctora que estaba con ellos comprobando el estado de Sakuragi.

- Pero...

- Te he dicho que no es nada, de verdad – insistió Yohei.

- No me mientes? No lo dices solo para tranquilizarme? Porque de lo contrario te voy a dar un cabezazo que...

- Que no, Hanamichi. De verdad que Rukawa está bien – "Al menos físicamente...", pensó el moreno.

Sakuragi respiró un poco más aliviado. Aunque ahora de lo que tenía miedo era de lo que le diría Kaede sobre el accidente. Primero sus padres y su hermano, y ahora ellos por poco... seguro que ya no se querría subir nunca más con él en el coche.

- Entonces puedo verle?

- Usted no se va a mover de aquí... – dijo la doctora.

- Y venir él a verme...?

Primero miró a la doctora, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, dando así su permiso. Luego miró a Yohei y se sorprendió al ver que este desviaba la vista, incómodo.

- Que sucede? No puede venir a verme...? – preguntó preocupado.

- Ehmm... poder sí que puede... de hecho vino hace unas horas que aún estabas inconsciente...

- Entonces?

- Es que yo estaba con Rukawa en su habitación cuando han venido a decirnos que habías despertado... y...

- Y...? – repitió Sakuragi impaciente.

- Ha dicho que... que no quiere verte...

xXx

Rukawa miraba hacia la ventana de su habitación con los ojos entrecerrados y sin pestañear, como si estuviera durmiendo con los ojos abiertos. La enfermera se preocupó al verle así y más cuando se enteró de que no quería ir a ver a su marido.

- Pero acaba de despertar, es muy importante que sepa que usted está bien, si no va a verle se preocupará y en su estado no es bueno... – insistió la mujer.

- ... – Rukawa seguía en silencio.

- Bueno, si cambia de idea avíseme y le llevaremos de nuevo... – murmuró.

La enfermera salió de la habitación y le dejó solo. Rukawa continuó mirando por la ventana. El cielo estaba completamente negro, no se veía ni la luna. Aquello le parecía también un mal presagio... como cuando había visto a Sakuragi en la UCI y le recordó tanto a su abuelo...

Nunca olvidaría esa noche... ni las últimas palabras que habló con él...

- - - Flashback - - -

Rukawa cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de su abuelo. Durante los largos minutos que siguieron no fue capaz de pensar en nada, sólo observó el rostro del anciano. Se veía más mayor que nunca. De pronto empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente

- Jii-chan… – murmuró Rukawa acercándose un poco más y cogiéndole de la mano.

- Hola Kae-chan…

- Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así…

- Tú no me dejabas…

- Me hacías sentir como un niño pequeño…

- Es que eres mi niño pequeño…

- Jii-chan…

Los ojos de Rukawa se humedecieron y el anciano soltó su mano de la de su nieto para acariciarle el rostro. Hacía seis años que no le veía llorar.

- Escúchame bien, Kaede… me hice un seguro de vida hace ya muchos años, tendrás que hablar con mi abogado, el señor Eiri, encontrarás su número de teléfono en mi agenda…

- No me hables de eso ahora, por favor…

- Tengo que hacerlo… le llamas por teléfono y hablas con él, tú eres el único beneficiario… También llama a tu tío Hisanobu, él cuidará de ti hasta que seas mayor de edad…

Rukawa no lo soportó más y gruesas lágrimas recorrieron su cara.

- Jii-chan por favor, no me hagas esto, no puedes dejarme solo… - suplicó con la voz rota.

- No estarás solo, cariño… - las fuerzas del anciano empezaban a fallar y Rukawa lo notó.

- Sabes que no tengo a nadie, Jii-chan, por favor…

- Ojalá algún día seas capaz de mostrar tu sonrisa a alguien más…

Rukawa observó con estupor como los ojos de su abuelo se volvían vidriosos, del susto le soltó la mano y esta cayó pesadamente sobre la sábana.

- Jii… chan…

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

Después de eso ya no recordaba nada más, por lo que le contaron tuvo su primera crisis y tuvieron que sedarle a la fuerza. Pero la segunda crisis sí que la recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba el dolor en el pecho, el nudo en la garganta, los temblores de su cuerpo, las ganas de llorar y llorar hasta que el mismo mundo se acabara y así dejar de sufrir...

Primero su familia, y ahora Hanamichi...

Por qué?

Que había hecho él para merecer tantas desgracias?

- Hana... – susurró para si.

- Como...?

Rukawa dio un respingo y volteó la cabeza un poco –lo máximo que le permitió el collarín- hacia la puerta, donde Yohei le miraba con expresión preocupada. Se acercó hasta su cama y apoyó las palmas de la mano en ella.

- Van a operar a Hanamichi – le anunció – En apenas diez minutos.

El kitsune simplemente asintió y miró de nuevo hacia la ventana.

- Y ya está? – se exasperó Yohei.

- ... – Kaede se encogió de hombros.

- Rukawa, él quiere verte antes!

- Pero yo no.

- Eso ya lo dijiste – se exasperó – Y yo se lo he tenido que decir tal cual a Hanamichi! Qué crees que habrá pensado!

- ...

- Yo te diré lo que habrá pensado! Habrá pensado que te importa una mierda! Que no le quieres!

"Que no le quiero...?", repitió mentalmente. "Le quiero tanto que me cambiaría por él ahora mismo".

- Joder, Rukawa! Por qué no quieres verle!

- ...

- Mira... – Yohei no quería decir lo que iba a decir a continuación pero Rukawa no le estaba dejando otra opción – La operación es bastante complicada. Dios no lo quiera, pero algo podría ir mal y... Rukawa, esta podría ser la última vez que le vieras... – terminó en un suspiro.

Rukawa cerró los ojos y un gemido ahogado se escapó de su garganta.

- Precisamente por eso... – sollozó.

Yohei abrió grandes los ojos. Lo comprendió todo al momento.

- Así que de eso se trata... – murmuró – Tienes miedo de que sea una despedida...

Kaede asintió, aún sin abrir los ojos. Yohei observó que las largas pestañas negras se veían humedecidas.

- Rukawa... puedo entender ese miedo pero... piensa lo que pasará si no te sobrepones...

- ...

- Hanamichi entrará en quirófano pensando que no le quieres... Y si... – Yohei cogió aire – Y si pasa lo peor... morirá sin que le hayas sacado de su error...

- Él sabe que le quiero... – replicó sin fuerzas.

- Pero en este momento seguro que lo está dudando...

- ...

- Rukawa, si no vas a verle, puede que te arrepientas toda la vida...

- ...

- Haz lo que quieras... – dijo derrotado, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de nuevo en busca de Hanamichi.

xXx

Un par de médicos le estaban terminando de explicar a Sakuragi como iba a ser su operación, pero el pelirrojo no les escuchaba.

"_No quiere verte..."_

Tan enfadado estaba? No, no podía ser ese el único motivo por el que su zorro no fuera a verle. Quizás Yohei le había mentido sobre su estado, y en realidad Rukawa estaba peor que él... Sólo de pensarlo se consumía de la angustia...

- Bueno, señor Sakuragi, es la hora. Ahora vendrá a buscarle un celador para llevarle a quirófano.

- ...

- Señor Sakuragi?

- Eh? Ah, vale...

Los doctores salieron de la habitación y apenas un minuto después entraba el celador. Mientras era llevado en la camilla por aquel largo pasillo, Sakuragi iba mirando fijamente el blanco techo y contando las luces de emergencia. De pronto empezó a tener miedo de la operación y se arrepintió de no haber escuchado a los médicos cuando se la explicaban.

Un chico moreno se acercó y se quedó caminando junto a su camilla a la vez que le cogía la mano.

- Todo va a salir bien... – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Gracias Yohei... – Sakuragi se alegró de verdad que su amigo estuviera allí con él; pero le faltaba alguien demasiado importante – Y Kaede...? – preguntó sin esperanza.

Yohei negó con la cabeza, triste.

- Lo siento, no pude convencerle...

- Yohei, dime la verdad, Kaede está bien?

- Te lo juro, Hanamichi...

- Lo siento, solo puede acompañarle hasta aquí – intervino el celador, deteniendo la camilla ante una gran puerta acristalada.

- Está bien... Hanamichi, nos vemos dentro de un par de horas, de acuerdo? – sonrió el moreno.

- De acuerdo... – Sakuragi le devolvió la sonrisa sin ganas.

- Cuidado! – se escuchó unos metros pasillo atrás.

Sakuragi y Yohei miraron que había pasado. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Rukawa acercarse corriendo en camisola y sin el collarín, esquivando cuanta enfermera se interpusiera en su camino. Por su respiración jadeante al detenerse junto a ellos era evidente que había venido corriendo desde la habitación.

- Kaede... – susurró Hanamichi con una gran sonrisa.

Rukawa dio un paso más hasta quedar pegado a la camilla, se inclinó y le planto un largo beso en los labios. Yohei y el celador no sabían a donde mirar.

- Mmm... que bien besas, zorrito. Me das otro...? – bromeó el pelirrojo cuando se separó.

- T-te daré otro cuando salgas, de acuerdo? – dijo Rukawa con la voz quebrada e intentando sonreír, pero sin éxito.

- Escúchame Kaede... – Sakuragi se puso serio – Sí algo sale mal y...

- No, no lo digas... – interrumpió en un sollozo.

- Pero quiero que...

- Que no lo digas! – casi gritó.

- Está bien, está bien... – aceptó Sakuragi – Hasta luego, mi amor...

- Hasta luego...

El celador abrió la puerta acristalada y desapareció junto con la camilla de Hanamichi. Yohei y Rukawa se quedaron de pie inmóviles un momento, hasta que el más bajo habló cuando reparó en algo.

- Te has quitado le collarín! – exclamó.

- M-me molestaba al correr... – susurró el kitsune.

- Joder... bueno, volvamos enseguida a tu habitación...

Instintivamente Yohei agarró suavemente a Rukawa del brazo para acompañarle, pero se sobresaltó al sentir el temblor de su cuerpo.

- Rukawa...? Vamos, Rukawa, cálmate... – pidió preocupado.

Pero Rukawa en lugar de calmarse, dobló sus rodillas, pues sintió que no podía sostenerse, y Yohei tuvo que atraparlo en el aire para evitar que cayera de boca.

- Rukawa! – exclamó atrayendo la atención de la única enfermera que pasaba por allí en ese momento. Se tranquilizó al notar como el chico de ojos azules se abrazaba a él, lo que significaba que al menos no había desmayado del todo – Tranquilo... todo saldrá bien... todo saldrá bien...

* * *

**N/A: **hola! perdón por la demora. Aquí les dejo el que es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, así que... saldrá bien la operación de Hanamichi...? y si no... lo soportará Kaede...? por qué soy tan mala XD? Mejor paso a contestar sus reviews:

Elena: este no es mucho más alegre, pero bueno... espero que te guste.

LadyKaoru: tienes razón, si me cargo a hana será como cargarse al zorrito... o quizás no y aprende a sobrevivir solo...

Kaehana9: y ahora por reyes le operan jejeje bueno, total ya les fastidié las vacaciones XD

Miguel: se que serie es pero no la he llegado a mirar nunca. Ahora me ha entrado curiosidad por saber si ese Eugene es más gafe aún que el pobre zorrito XD

Astrea: exacto, es hora de que Rukawa camine solo. No significa que me vaya a cargar al pelirrojo... o sí... Muchos besos a ti también y gracias por el review!

Besos y hasta el próximo y último capítulo!

Khira


	8. VIII

**Lágrimas de hielo II**

**Por Khira**

**VIII.**

- Respire ahora... eso es... respire de nuevo... así muy bien... otra vez...

Rukawa respiraba según las indicaciones de la enfermera que le estaba atendiendo en mitad de aquel pasillo, pues se había negado rotundamente a volver a la habitación. Estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes, y la chica tenía una mano en su pecho para controlar su respiración.

Cuando Yohei llegó de vuelta con el collarín se sorprendió. Había dejado a Rukawa medio desmayado y temblando, y ahora parecía tan tranquilo como si estuviera en una sesión de yoga.

Se arrodilló junto a ellos y le entregó el collarín a la enfermera, quien se lo colocó a Rukawa cuidadosamente, indicándole que no dejara de respirar tal y como le estaba indicando.

- Cuanto hace que sufre de ansiedad? – preguntó la enfermera.

- Años... – respondió vagamente Rukawa.

- Se está tratando?

- Antes... Es que hacía tiempo que no lo necesitaba...

- Entiendo... Bueno, yo soy enfermera, así que no le puedo recetar nada. Pero ya ve que con unos sencillos ejercicios de respiración se puede controlar bastante...

- Sí... Sí, es cierto... – musitó Rukawa – Gracias...

- No hay de que... Que tal si le ayudo a levantarse y le acompañamos a su habitación?

- No, quiero quedarme aquí hasta que salga...

- Pero me ha dicho que acaba de entrar... tardará un par de horas como mínimo...

- Me da igual, quiero quedarme...

- Está bien, pues al menos siéntese en aquel banco a esperar...

Rukawa aceptó y se levantó con la ayuda de Yohei y de la enfermera, y caminó un par de pasos hasta dejarse caer sobre un banco que había en la pared de enfrente.

- Me llamo Mónica. Si necesitan algo, avísenme a mí o a cualquier colega – dijo la chica antes de despedirse.

- Claro, muchas gracias – dijo Yohei.

De esta manera se quedaron solos Kaede y Yohei en aquel pasillo esperando a que Hanamichi saliera de quirófano.

- Estás bien? – preguntó el chico más bajo mirando a Rukawa un momento.

- Creo que estas serán las dos peores horas de mi vida... – admitió el chico de ojos azules.

- Y las mías... – aseguró Yohei.

Kaede le miró de reojo antes de seguir hablando.

- Le quieres mucho, verdad? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Claro que sí – contestó Yohei – Pero no te irás a poner celoso, verdad? Recuerda que yo también estoy felizmente casado... – rió.

- Lo sé... – dijo Rukawa con una muy leve sonrisa.

- Hanamichi es como mi hermano...

- ... - al oír la palabra 'hermano', Rukawa volvió a su rostro serio. Yohei lo notó y supo el motivo.

- Por cierto, me alegra que te decidieras a venir – dijo Yohei cambiando de tema - Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? – preguntó curioso.

- Hanamichi me quiere – respondió convencido. Como Yohei le miró un poco extrañado por la respuesta, se explicó – Y pensé que si no iba a verle, se preocuparía por mí. Que pensaría que me había pasado algo. Y yo no quería que entrara nervioso a quirófano.

"Estáis hechos el uno para el otro", pensó Yohei con una sonrisa, efectivamente Hanamichi había pensado eso.

- Además... – continuó el kitsune – Tenías razón, si no iba a verle, quizás me habría arrepentido toda la vida...

- Tranquilo, seguro que no le pasará nada – replicó el más bajo, un poco arrepentido de haberle dicho que quizás Hanamichi no se recuperaría.

- Eso no lo sabemos... – suspiró Kaede.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, algo incómodo. Aunque lo disimulara mejor, Yohei también estaba aterrado ante la idea de que su mejor amigo no saliera vivo del quirófano.

- Por cierto, me comentó Hanamichi que estabais pensando en adoptar... – comentó. Él no sabía que el accidente había ocurrido precisamente al volver de la visita a la agencia.

- Así es... – musitó Rukawa. De pronto la idea le pareció dolorosamente lejana, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que los de la agencia les hubieran dado calabazas – Pero de momento no nos ha ido muy bien...

- Vaya, lo siento...

Rukawa habría meneado la cabeza de no tener el cuello inmovilizado.

- No te preocupes, lo seguiremos intentando... – dijo mientras se apoyaba mejor en la pared – Si todo sale bien...

Se formó un largo silencio, sólo roto por los pasos de algunos médicos y enfermeras q recorrían el pasillo. Al final el miedo y el cansancio se unieron y Rukawa sucumbió a un pesado pero agitado sueño.

xXx

- Rukawa... Rukawa, despierta...

Kaede abrió sus ojos perezosamente, preguntándose de quien era esa voz que le resultaba familiar. Pero de pronto recordó todo y se enderezó rápidamente.

- Q-qué pasa...? – preguntó con el alma en vilo. Frente a él, uno de los médicos que había operado a Hanamichi, aunque él no lo sabía.

- El señor Sakuragi ya ha salido de quirófano – le informó – Y la operación ha ido perfecta – añadió con una sonrisa. Le encantaba dar buenas noticias.

El chico de ojos azules le miraba sin saber aún como reaccionar, pero el alivio en su rostro fue más que visible.

- Y c-cuando ha salido...? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Hace un momento. Ahora está en reanimación, despertando de la anestesia.

- N-no puedo creer que me haya dormido... – balbuceó.

- Yo sí – afirmó Yohei a su lado – Son casi las cinco de la mañana, llevabas cuatro horas aquí sentado, ayer por la tarde tuviste un accidente de tráfico, estás cansado y estresado... Créeme que es bien normal.

- ... – Rukawa hizo un gesto de asentimiento no muy convencido – Podemos verle? – preguntó dirigiéndose de nuevo al médico.

- Ahora vendrá una enfermera para acompañarle.

- Gracias...

Apenas unos minutos después una enfermera vino a buscar a Rukawa para acompañarle al lado de su pelirrojo. Como sólo podía pasar una persona a la habitación Yohei se quedó afuera esperando. Con pasos algo inseguros Rukawa se aventuró en el interior. Sakuragi tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los entreabrió al escuchar pasos. Rukawa se acercó por el lado izquierdo de la cama, y lo primero que hizo fue coger su mano entre las suyas.

- Buenos días amor... – dijo el moreno con una de esas sonrisas poco habituales en él.

A pesar de su letanía, causada por estar su cuerpo todavía bajo los efectos de la anestesia, Sakuragi no pudo menos que maravillarse al contemplar tan bella sonrisa.

- Buenos días... – susurró apenas sin voz.

- Cómo estás? – preguntó Kaede acariciándole la mano con el dedo pulgar.

- Me siento... extraño...

- Tranquilo, debe ser la anestesia...

- Será...

Hanamichi levantó la mano que tenía entre las de su zorro y le acarició con ella la mejilla.

- Te duele? – preguntó Rukawa al contemplar el aparatoso vendaje que cubría el pecho del pelirrojo.

- No... – respondió Sakuragi – La verdad apenas siento mi cuerpo...

Rukawa le miró algo preocupado pero de pronto su gesto cambió a divertido.

- Y esto? – preguntó justo antes de besarle la mano - Lo sientes?

- Sí, eso sí... – sonrió el pelirrojo.

- Y esto? – Kaede le lamió juguetonamente un dedo.

- Ey! – se quejó Hanamichi apartando su mano, sorprendido y algo sonrojado - Qué quieres, provocarme un 'problema'? No ves que ahora no me lo puedo 'solucionar'?

- Jajaja veo que ya te vas espabilando – rió el moreno.

La risa de Kaede en ese momento era música para los oídos de Hanamichi. Aquel sonido compensaba cualquier situación por la que hubieran pasado, incluso aquella. Dios... le dolía el pecho sólo de pensar en lo mucho que lo amaba... o quizás era que empezaba a notar los puntos...

- Hanamichi... – le llamó Rukawa viendo que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Uh?

- Me gustaría saber una cosa...

- El qué?

- Que ibas a decirme antes de entrar a quirófano?

- Eh... – Sakuragi hizo como que lo estaba pensando – No me acuerdo...

- Teme! – se quejó el más bajo – Cómo que no te acuerdas?

- ...

- Vamos, empezaba con 'Si algo sale mal y...'

- Pero no ha salido mal... – replicó el pelirrojo.

- Ya lo sé, pero por qué no quieres decírmelo? – insistió Rukawa.

- Está bien, está bien... – se rindió – Quería pedirte que... que si me pasara algo... vamos, que si no salía vivo de quirófano... que continuaras adelante con la adopción...

Rukawa parpadeó, algo sorprendido.

- Y eso por qué? – preguntó.

- Porque sé que sin este tensai te sentirías muy solo – respondió Sakuragi intentando bromear.

La expresión de Kaede en ese momento fue muy similar a aquella que mostró tantos años atrás en el cementerio donde le presentó a sus padres y su hermano. Sakuragi se sintió mal.

- Yo sólo quería decir que... – empezó a excusarse.

- Crees que no saldría adelante sin ti? – le interrumpió Rukawa, con voz neutra.

- Pues claro que sí... Como ya te dije una vez, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, Kaede Rukawa – el pelirrojo le cogió de la mano de nuevo – Es sólo que pensé que aunque yo no estuviera, debías adoptar igualmente. Hacerlo por los dos, me entiendes?

Rukawa asintió y le estrechó más la mano.

- Pero es cierto que dependo demasiado de ti – dijo de pronto – Creo que debería valerme más por mí mismo.

La carita que puso Hanamichi hizo reír a Kaede.

- No me malinterpretes... – dijo el moreno – Yo te voy a seguir queriendo igual...

- Más te vale, kitsune... – gruñó Sakuragi.

- Do'aho... – sonrió, soltando su mano para acariciarle el pelo.

Sakuragi cerró los ojos y unos minutos después se quedó dormido. Rukawa continuó acariciándole durante mucho rato, pensando en lo agitadas que habían resultado aquellas vacaciones, con la decisión de adoptar, la estúpida pelea en su aniversario, la visita a la agencia, el accidente... Y no pudo evitar dar la razón a aquél dicho de que no hay mal que por bien no venga, pues su relación había salido reforzada de todo aquello, después de dos años en que las dudas le habían asaltado sin descanso. Pero ahora estaba convencido: le amaba y Hanamichi le amaba a él, y eso no iba a cambiar fácilmente.

Lo único que debía hacer era disfrutar.

_Owari

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hola! alguien se acuerda de mi? Soy yo, Khira, la peor pesadilla de Kaede Rukawa XD Tonterías aparte, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Pero ya se sabe, los exámenes son lo primero T.T Pero ya pasaron y ahora tengo un par de semanitas por delante para ponerme al día con mis fics. Y a este ya sólo le queda el epílogo. Muchas gracias a LadyKaoru, kaehana9, Miguel, Astrea, Elena, Uesugi Yukino y Relena por sus valiosos reviews, que contestaré a continuación:

LadyKaoru: sii es verdad, se supone que me los tengo que cargar en otro fic XDD (no sé como puedo reírme con las ideas que me rondan la cabeza, de verdad que soy una sádica XD). Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Kaehana9: hola sonia! Aix me he tardado tanto que me he pasado la cuesta de enero y todo XD Bueno, total el regalo de reyes está aún por llegar .

Miguel: me has hecho picar la curiosidad por la serie y por la tal Helga, a ver si la pillo que ahora mismo no sé ni por que canal la hacen XD. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Astrea: he mostrado a un Ru tan dependiente que me entraban ganas de cargarme a Hana sólo para que espabilara... pero al final no ha hecho falta. A ver si puedo mostrar algo de su cambio en el epílogo. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Elena: etto... yo no he sido XD.

Uesugi Yukino: porque lo adoro! (lo sé, lo sé, vaya paradoja... pero no soy la única, por lo que veo XDD). Al final ya ves que no he sido mala. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

Relena: tanto en fics como en libros o películas se reflejan situaciones que se dan con frecuencia en la vida real y es inevitable. Muchas gracias por el review.

Besos y hasta el epílogo!

Khira


	9. Epílogo

**Lágrimas de hielo II**

**Por Khira**

**Epílogo**

Hacía un calor espantoso, el pequeño ventilador que había sobre la mesa de la directora del orfanato apenas movía el aire de la habitación, lo que sumado a los nervios resultaba un malestar general nada agradable. Y es que nunca en su vida habían estado tan nerviosos como en ese momento. Sakuragi no dejaba de atusarse el pelo, despeinándoselo más que peinándoselo, y Rukawa se mordía las uñas a tal velocidad que iba ya por la novena uña de la segunda ronda. No era para menos, ya que llevaban casi un año esperando por ese día.

Por fin se iban a convertir en padres. Y el afortunado que se convertiría en su hijo era un precioso niño etíope de 14 meses, Natil, al que la directora había ido a buscar.

- Por qué tarda tanto? – se preguntó Sakuragi en voz alta por enésima vez – No soporto el clima de este país. Me estoy asfixiando.

Rukawa le miró de reojo y sonrió. Él sabía que si el pelirrojo tenía prisa no era por el calor sino porque ya hacía un mes desde que habían visto al pequeño por última vez, y se les había hecho larguísimo.

- Crees que se acordará de nosotros? – preguntó Kaede mirando al techo.

Sakuragi le miró, y antes de responder, le colocó el pelo tras la oreja en un gesto cariñoso.

- No lo sé, la verdad. Ahora lo sabremos.

Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Kaede sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

Unos segundos más tarde por fin la puerta se abrió y por ella aparecía la directora con Natil en sus brazos. Hanamichi y Kaede se levantaron al momento.

- Aquí le tenéis – dijo la mujer en un precario inglés, acercándose a ellos. Hanamichi levantó los brazos instintivamente para cogerle.

El niño pareció reconocerles, y les miraba muy curioso con sus grandes ojos negros. También parecía algo inquieto. Quizás intuía que aquel día realizaría un largo viaje.

- Los papeles ya están listos – continuó dirigiéndose a Kaede y entregándole una carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa – Estos son los suyos.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Rukawa.

- Por curiosidad, van a cambiarle el nombre?

- No. Consideramos que no debemos borrar una parte de sus orígenes.

- Estoy de acuerdo – afirmó la mujer – Además Natil es un nombre precioso.

- Es cierto.

Rukawa se volvió hacia Sakuragi y le acarició las manitas a Natil, hasta que este empezó a mover los bracitos como un pájaro.

- Mira, ya tiene ganas de ir en avión – sonrió Hanamichi – Quieres cogerle?

- Claro.

Con el cuidado propio de padres primerizos, Rukawa cogió a Natil de los brazos del pelirrojo. Sintió un agradable cosquilleo al hacerlo, no era la primera vez pero ahora realmente estaba cogiendo en brazos a su hijo.

Sakuragi le miraba embelesado, Rukawa tenía la mirada tan iluminada que daba la sensación de que si hubiera un apagón en ese momento, no se quedarían a oscuras. Por otra parte, lo cierto es que se estaba acostumbrando a verle así, pues desde hacía bastante tiempo, concretamente desde sus últimas vacaciones el pasado verano en Mallorca, que Kaede lucía más animado y seguro de sí mismo que nunca.

- Que tal si nos vamos? – preguntó el moreno sacándole de su ensimismamiento – Me muero de ganas de volver a casa.

- Sí... – sonrió Sakuragi – Y por fin volveremos los tres juntos...

xXx

Los primeros días fueron muy difíciles. Natil lloraba sin cesar, y los pobres padres primerizos lo pasaron fatal. Más de una noche tuvieron que partir a ver al pediatra de urgencia, incapaces de averiguar el motivo de los lloros. Algunos días venían a ayudarles Yohei y su mujer, pero hasta que no tuvieran que volver a sus respectivos equipos tras las vacaciones de verano no contratarían a una niñera.

Poco a poco la situación mejoró. Natil empezó a adaptarse a su nuevo hogar y Rukawa y Sakuragi a tenerlo con ellos.

Una noche, la víspera de su segundo aniversario de boda, Sakuragi estaba apoyado en su cuna, viéndole dormir, por fin, plácidamente. Rukawa se acercó por detrás y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla en uno de sus hombros, y también se quedó mirando al pequeño.

- Aún me cuesta creer que lo hayamos conseguido... – murmuró Sakuragi.

- Vaya, pero si siempre decías que tarde o temprano lo conseguiríamos... – se sorprendió Rukawa.

- Ya... pero lo cierto es que llegué a dudarlo.

- Bueno, no te preocupes más, es tiempo de disfrutar...

- Tienes razón...

La mano derecha de Rukawa se deslizó silenciosamente del estómago de Sakuragi a su entrepierna, pillando al pelirrojo completamente desprevenido.

- Pero que haces? – preguntó en voz más alta de la que pretendía, por miedo a despertar a Natil.

- Ya te lo he dicho... – le susurró en el oído – Disfrutar...

- Pero... que está el niño delante!

- Está dormido – replicó Rukawa – Y además, no te lo pienso hacer aquí mismo. Vamos a la habitación...

Hanamichi sintió un escalofrío. Últimamente Kaede siempre tomaba las riendas; aunque la verdad, no le molestaba en absoluto.

- Que no ves que dentro de un tiempo, cuando Natil sea más mayor, no podremos hacerlo siempre que nos plazca? Hay que aprovechar ahora – continuó el moreno – Además, ya no somos adolescentes y...

- Nos estás llamando viejos? – preguntó Sakuragi con un leve mosqueo en el tono de voz. La realidad era que el pelirrojo no llevaba nada bien lo de acercarse a la treintena.

- Claro que no. Pero aunque me pongas igual o más cachondo que antes, ya no tenemos la misma resistencia...

Y antes de que Sakuragi, sonrojado hasta el extremo, pudiera decir nada más, Rukawa le cogió de la mano y lo condujo al dormitorio principal, contiguo a la habitación de Natil, le tumbó en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Por supuesto el cuerpo de Hanamichi reaccionó al instante...

Rukawa le abrazó por el cuello y empezó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja de manera juguetona y húmeda. Sakuragi sólo atinó a abrazarle de la cintura mientras no dejaba de estremecerse y soltar pequeños gemidos.

La mano derecha de Rukawa pasó a acariciarle el pecho por encima de la camisa del pijama, bajando poco a poco a medida que le iba desabrochando los botones.

- Mmm... – gimió Hanamichi al sentir la fresca mano de Kaede sobre su piel desnuda – Ahh! - gimió de nuevo, esta vez al sentirla otra vez en su entrepierna.

Entonces Rukawa abandonó su cuello y su posición y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo frente a él, con claras intenciones de hacer algo que gustaba mucho al pelirrojo...

Efectivamente, tras sacar el hinchado miembro de Hanamichi tanto de los pantalones de pijama como de los bóxers azules que llevaba, y masajearlo durante unos segundos con sus blanquecinas manos, Kaede lo envolvió con su boca y empezó a succionarlo con tal fuerza que el pelirrojo casi gritó de placer.

- Dios, Kitsune... – era lo único que podía decir. Instintivamente con ambas manos agarró a Kaede del pelo, con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño.

Rukawa continuó lamiendo y besando, notando con satisfacción el agarre de Sakuragi, hasta que el pelirrojo empezó a jadear y a gemir más fuerte, y poco después un líquido de sabor conocido se derramó en su boca, que tragó con mucho gusto.

Un sonoro suspiro se escapó de los labios de Sakuragi, quien se dejó caer de golpe de espaldas en la cama, resoplando como si acabara de jugar un intenso partido.

Pero el zorro no tenía intención alguna de dejarle reposar. Sakuragi alzó un poco la cabeza y observó extasiado como Rukawa iba desabrochándose el pijama con un sexy contorneo.

- De verdad que me vuelves loco... – confesó con una enamorada sonrisa.

- Lo sé... – dijo el chico de ojos azules, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.

Cuando terminó de desabrocharse la parte superior del pijama, Rukawa se la quitó y la lanzó al extremo opuesto de la habitación. Luego, antes de quitarse los pantalones, hizo lo propio con los ya medio bajados de Sakuragi. A continuación le quitó los bóxers y luego se quitó los suyos con una maestría propia del mejor 'stripper'.

Hanamichi se colocó en el centro de la cama y dejó que Kaede se situara encima de él. Contempló como el kitsune humedecía dos de sus dedos con su propia saliva, y poco después sentía esos mismos dedos hurgando con suavidad en su interior para prepararle para lo que venía. Cuando estuvo listo Rukawa los sustituyó por su miembro, y aunque por su actitud el pelirrojo se había temido lo contrario, empezó a hacerle el amor de manera muy tierna.

Se aferró a su espalda casi clavándole las uñas y empujó para permitirle una penetración más profunda, lo que Rukawa agradeció con un gemido. Hanamichi no sentía ningún dolor, más bien al contrario pues su miembro estaba aprisionado y volviendo a despertar con los roces, y además un 'punto' en su interior estaba a punto de ser tocado. El pelirrojo dejó de arañarle la espalda y colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Kaede, quien tenía su rostro casi pegado al suyo y los ojos entreabiertos, y empezó a repetirle en voz muy baja 'Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...'

xXx

El pobre Sakuragi estaba exhausto. Rukawa no le había hecho el amor una, ni dos, sino tres veces seguidas. Se preguntó de donde había sacado aquello de 'ya no tenemos tanta resistencia', porque lo que era en su caso...

Miró el reloj situado en la mesilla del lado de su cama y vio que sólo eran las siete de la mañana. En el otro lado de la cama, de espaldas a él, Rukawa dormía aún. Con cuidado para no despertarle, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y después se levantó de la cama para ducharse, no sin antes pasar por la cuna de Natil para comprobar que dormía. Había sudado mucho esa noche, y no sólo por el calor...

Aquel verano no habían vuelto a Mallorca porque la agencia internacional de adopción con la que llevaban tratando casi un año y a través de la cual habían conseguido adoptar a Natil estaba en Barcelona, la misma ciudad donde vivían. Pero aún quedaban un par de semanas para que empezara la temporada, y pensó de proponerle a Kaede ir a la isla un par de días, aunque fuera a un hotel.

Salió de la ducha con energías renovadas, envuelto precariamente en una toalla, y se encontró a Rukawa vestido solo con unos pantalones apoyado en la puerta del baño, mirándolo de arriba abajo y mordiéndose los labios por la excitación.

- Eh, eh, ni se te ocurra – dijo alarmado, levantando una mano a modo de stop – Que me acabo de duchar.

- Bueno... – dijo Rukawa acercándose peligrosamente – Pues te duchas otra vez...

- Kitsune hentai! No te ha bastado esta noche!

Después de un pequeño forcejeo a modo de broma y unas cuantas risas, Sakuragi pudo 'librarse' de Rukawa y volver a la habitación para vestirse y coger algo. Luego fue a la cocina donde Rukawa había empezado a preparar el desayuno sobre la encimera de la cocina.

- El niño empieza a parecerse a ti – dijo al entrar – Cada vez duerme más.

- Muy gracioso – dijo Rukawa – No te preocupes, dentro de un rato le despertaremos. No debemos dejarle dormir durante el día, sino nos dará las noches.

Sakuragi se acercó por detrás a Rukawa, le abrazó y le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Feliz aniversario mi amor – le susurró en el oído.

- Feliz aniversario... – Rukawa ladeó un poco la cabeza para que Sakuragi pudiera seguir besándole el cuello.

- Toma... – dijo sacando un pequeño paquete del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Rukawa se limpió las manos con un trapo, se dio la vuelta y cogió el paquete que le ofrecían. Lo abrió y descubrió un bonito –y caro- reloj de pulsera.

- Me encanta – dijo sin dejar de observarlo – Muchas gracias, Hana.

- Mira la inscripción de detrás.

Rukawa le dio la vuelta al reloj y vio que había grabado en caracteres japoneses 'Ai shiteiru Kitsune'. El moreno dejó escapar una sonrisa.

- Lo estrenaré esta noche cuando salgamos a cenar. Y también podemos estrenar tu regalo.

- Y donde está mi regalo? – preguntó Hanamichi con la expresión propia de un niño.

- En el garaje – Rukawa sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de un coche.

Sakuragi se quedó atónito. Desde el accidente que no se había atrevido ni siquiera a proponerle de comprar otro coche después de que el Audi quedara destrozado.

- Me has comprado un BMW? – exclamó al mismo tiempo que se las arrebataba, comprobando que eran las llaves ni más ni menos que de un BMW serie 1.

- _Nos _he comprado un coche – replicó el moreno – Yo también lo usaré. Bueno, aunque primero tendré que sacarme el carné – rió.

Como Hanamichi le miraba aún muy sorprendido, Kaede se encogió de hombros y añadió con una sonrisa:

- Creo que ya es hora, no crees?

Por toda respuesta Sakuragi le cogió por la cintura y le plantó un largo beso en los labios que le dejó casi sin aire. Luego se separó de él y casi a brincos escapó hacia la puerta de la casa.

- Ey, espérame!

Dejó el reloj sobre la mesa de la cocina, pero antes de seguir a Sakuragi escuchó ruidos en la habitación de Natil y supo que el niño ya se había despertado. Aunque bajar al garaje de la finca a ver el coche sólo sería un momento, no quiso dejarlo solo en el piso. Así que fue a por Natil y con él en brazos bajó al garaje, donde Sakuragi ya estaba dando vueltas alrededor del coche, abriendo todas sus puertas, entrando y saliendo, y tocando todos los botones.

- Te gusta? – preguntó Kaede colocándose enfrente.

- Que si me gusta? – exclamó Hanamichi – Adoro este coche!

Parecía más que nunca un niño con juguete nuevo. Mientras que Sakuragi continuaba probando todos los extras del coche, una sensación extraña empezó a apoderarse de Rukawa, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Y es que allí parado en medio del garaje de su piso de Barcelona, con su marido dentro del coche que le acababa de regalar, y sobretodo, con Natil en brazos bostezando con carita de sueño, Kaede Rukawa se dio cuenta de que, por fin, tenía de nuevo una familia.

* * *

**N/A: **Se acabó! No me he tardado mucho, verdad? Que les pareció el epílogo? Ya sé que era evidente que acabarían adoptando, pero tan lejos? XD En realidad es que una amiga de mi madre ha adoptado un niño etíope y me gustó reflejar ese gesto en esta historia. Hasta le he llamado igual jeje, solo me faltaba escribir 'basado en hechos reales' XD. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, están contestados a continuación:

Kaehana9: pues mira, es una buena idea jejeje. Pero en este capi no será por regalos, verdad? XD

Elena: ay no, sería la versión gigante del enanito gruñón, no? XDD Y eso la verdad yo no lo sabía, es que he tenido la suerte hasta el momento de que nunca me han tenido que anestesiar a mí ni a nadie cercano, excepto una vez a mi padre al operarlo de apendicitis, pero cuando llegué ya estaba despierto. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo y muchas gracias por tu review!

Kaoru.Moon: la verdad es que aún no me he decidido, sería muy fuerte pero esa era mi intención al empezar el fic, no en vano me inspiraron los fics de Yukino XD. Resurrecciones no, que parecería DragonBall, pero la reencarnación es un tema que me encanta, pero creo que me lo reservaré para un fic original que tengo en mente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nikie Blue: jejeje pues ya ves que sí. Quería sacarte en Rea, como le llamas, pero Ru te necesitaba más XD.

Ran: pos no, hay demasiado mono de reviews también, jejeje, y a ver si tu también te animas y actualizas aquí (después de poner al día tus historias, claro XD), que me va a dar algo si no leo la continuación de 'It can't be so easy', aprovecha que ese sí que va por donde toca XD!

Relena: wolasss, me alegro de que te gustara más, es verdad que ya fue más animado, aunque no más que el epílogo jeje. Cúidate tú también, besos.

Yui: hola! es que a Hana lo encuentro muy poco 'matable' jejeje y Ru lo habría pasado demasiado mal sin él. Como ves no he tardado mucho en acabar este fic, ahora veremos cuando continúo los otros. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review.

Amary: gracias por la confianza, espero que el epílogo te haya gustado.

Miguel: jajaja gracias por esperarme y por tus buenos deseos. Tranquilo que Rukawa no se librará tan fácilmente de mí XD.

Besos y hasta dentro de muy muy poco (es que lo del mono de yaoi lo he llevado muy mal... y bueno, que empecé otro fic T.T XD).

Khira


End file.
